BSSM Silver
by Kagura Umi
Summary: Ok... We scrapped the original and created this... takes place in the silver millenium
1. Alpha

Kagura: OI MINNA-SAN! IT IS US! WE HAVE EDITED SEVERELY! Umi: *sigh* Kagura-chan, lose the caps lock key, for once. Kagura: Anno...*cough* gomen nasai, Mi-chan. Anyway! we're back and better than ever, dudes! An all new p.o.v. , because we thought the other one really sucked. We be starting in the Silver Millennium yo! Umi: ...... Kagura: Nani? We are...and it was your idea, Mi-chan! Umi: Hai, hai...so I get to do the disclaimer then, ne? Kagura: *nods solemnly* Umi: ahem...we don't own Sailor Moon, period...we're poor...we wished we owned it, but we don't. so if anyone tries to sue us I'd like to see you try...we have no money....  
  
Alpha- The Beginning...  
  
Prologue  
  
Kakyuu-hime inclined her head, slowly, calculatingly. Her red-brown eyes glistened coldly in the golden darkness, the throne room of she who ruled the Galaxy with an iron scepter; Her Queen and soul bonded, and half mother to her unborn daughter, a child of magic which was growing steadily inside her womb. It was a business like affair: the two had decided to create something great, far more powerful than that ridiculous Moon family. This girl would not need a gem to protect herself or channel her powers. This girl would be a goddess.  
  
But now, they were considering what to do about the girls half brother, son to Galaxia and heir to the throne of the galaxy. Gabriel was now nearing five years of age, and his training was building him up to be a skilled warrior, even in these tender years. What should he be to this child when it was born? Lover, brother, inferior, or general? They must decide this now.  
  
"I have decided I would like her to live here, with me. She will be brought up as a great warrior, skilled in magic and weaponry. I can offer her many opportunities and it will keep her close to Gabriel. It is the best for her, Kakyuu-hime. Surely, you must agree."  
  
It was obvious that she did not, for Kakyuu shook her head, glaring angrily at the golden senshi. "I will keep her, bring her up as a lady. My senshi will take care of her training. And as to Gabriel..."  
  
The door at the side of the room inched open slightly, quietly. Galaxia turned her gaze toward it, smiled indulgently and beckoned the intruder forward. Running through the portal, the young Gabriel sped to Galaxia's side, skidding to his knees before her and leaning his cheek against her golden shin guard. Galaxia looked down on him lovingly, stroked his fine golden hair. "As to Gabriel?"  
  
Kakyuu grimaced at the boy and spoke down to him, though the statement was directed to his mother. "As to Gabriel, I don't want him anywhere near Kagura."  
  
"Kagura?"  
  
"Kagura," Kakyuu murmured, stroking her belly hidden beneath the long white dress. The tiny child kicked at her and Kakyuu cooed softly. "God music. A fitting name for my daughter. My beautiful daughter."  
  
"So that's the way it is..."  
  
The princess looked up and a small smile crossed her thin red mouth. "Indeed. I'm not naming her after some warrior you deem worthy. She will be named after my ancestors and brought up as a lady in my court. If Gabriel wishes to visit occasionally, then so be it." Kakyuu turned to leave, then looked over, her red hair falling like blood over her shoulder. The icy tone that came from her was frightening and unexpected, "She is mine Galaxia-sama, I carry her, and she is mine. No other shall hold her and none other than she shall command herself. Understood?"  
  
A bored look came over the Queen's face as she continued to stroke her son's hair. "Hai. It shall be as you say. But know this: she will attend my court on her thirteenth birthday, as it is my right to see my daughter. She will be given the present that I have promised."  
  
Kakyuu nodded curtly, then held her hand over her head, summoning a golden- green glow to envelop her. Within moments, she had disappeared, the soft scent of olives the only trace of her visit.  
  
"Sayonara, Kinmoku no Kakyuu-hime."  
  
* * *  
  
Ami-hime strolled down the corridor, dragging her younger sister after her, the young Umi finding it hard to keep up with her short legs. They were nearly twins at this young age, Ami being seven, Umi being five, but there were still definite differences. Ami's face was soft and round, while Umi had received their mothers sharper features and icy blue aura. "Keep up," Ami growled, clenching Umi's hand so tightly it began to bleed.  
  
The young girl stopped and yanked her hand from Ami's grasp. "I can walk on my own!"  
  
"I'm not going to be beaten because you were toddling along." She grabbed for Umi's hand, but the small girl smacked her Nee-san away, grabbing for the small dagger at her waist.  
  
"Keep your hands away from me, Nee-san," Umi snarled, drawing the little metal blade. For such a young girl, Umi was quite eloquent with her words; and for such a young girl, she knew how to let a weapon do the talking. She was not afraid of anyone.  
  
"Imouto-san...We're going to be late!" Ami was once again getting frustrated with her younger sister and as always there was a hint of envy in the older girl's voice. To Umi it was common knowledge that Ami resented everything about her, and that as they got older, it was starting to show itself more and more.  
  
"I don't care! You hurt my hand!"  
  
"So? You'll get it healed later." Ami rolled her eyes, "Now come on!"  
  
"Iie! You don't care about anyone but yourself Nee-san! Think of me for once!" Tears pricked Umi's eyes; the one thing Umi could not understand was why she was so despised by Ami. What had she ever done?  
  
Ami walked toward her sister and pinned her to the wall, "Come. On."  
  
Umi took one more look at her bleeding hand and sighed, resigning herself, "Hai, Nee-san..."  
  
Ami grabbed Umi's hand once again and resumed dragging her down the hall.  
  
* * * (many years in the future)  
  
Silence. All was silence, not a sound, nor a breath. Light ceased to exist in this place, this place of darkness; yet it was full of a luminous presence. It was the birthing place of all stars, the homeland of the planets of the senshi: the very womb of the galaxy. Guarded by Scorpio, the ruler of this shadowy realm, apprentice to Death and some might say his lover. But now, she sat alone, in darkness and in light that did not exist; sealed away for all of time for releasing chaos into the universe and causing all of the senshi to war. That beautiful, shining Queen had done this to her, with her little silver bauble. Who needed such powerful jewelry anyway? Surely they could do better than that...but then again she was sealed away by that little gem...  
  
The space around her rippled gently, stirring her from her musings. She watched it for a moment and when it did not appear again, she ignored it...until it began to ripple around her feet. It continued to do so until the ripples began to form holes and widen, brightening into patches of light and colorful images. Scorpio stuck her face close to it, observing the people within, the bright golden room. She stopped. Golden...  
  
"Galaxia..."  
  
An ethereal breeze blew over her face, whipping the black strands of her hair to the side and back. "Scorpio-san..."  
  
Scorpio smiled softly, leaning back, and looked up to see the shadowy form of a woman with golden tresses that fell to her feet. She floated before her, extending a hand. "Again, you come Chaos-sama. Do you have some other offer to make, perhaps one more humiliating than last? I should have you know I am not even fully recovered from that encounter...and Selenity-sama was too quick to notice my presence. She had her little princess with her last time, you know. I barely made it away with my dignity intact," Scorpio regarded the figure cautiously, "so why come to me now, when you know that you cannot release me without someone discovering it?"  
  
"A simple possession, one that is impossible to detect and even more impossible to reverse or stop."  
  
Galaxia-Chaos stepped aside and Scorpio regarded the young woman that now stood there; she was small, around five-foot-three, with fiery orange hair and golden eyes; she had a slender, delicate looking nose, and an equally slim mouth. Scorpio almost smiled as she saw no fear in her eyes, and how proud she was holding herself.  
  
"What is your name Child?"  
  
The girl did not smile at being addressed by the great Scorpio, in fact she was showing no emotion whatsoever, "Kagura desu."  
  
"Kagura? That's no name for a warrior..."  
  
Kagura's eyes narrowed, "A name means nothing... It is your actions that determine what you are."  
  
"Quite true my dear, I'm sure we shall get along well," Scorpio smiled maliciously.  
  
Galaxia stepped back in front of Kagura, her ethereal body shimmering, "So you agree?"  
  
Scorpio nodded her head, "I do."  
  
"The Pendant," Galaxia growled, pointing to the large black hexagram lying between Scorpio's bare breasts. It glimmered darkly. "You know what must be done, Scorpio."  
  
"Hai," she murmured, handing the pendant to Galaxia somewhat reluctantly. Galaxia accepted it, drawing the sword of Chaos and watching as the string slipped down the blade. Scorpio let her fingers pull away from it, feeling an immense weight fall onto her shoulders. That pendant was what had kept her prisoner so many years, yet it harbored all of her power and might. Without it, she was useless. But without a sentient form, she was also rather weak. "I hope she's strong enough to handle it's weight. It's a mighty burden."  
  
"Some senshi would say they are strong enough to handle such a load," Kagura interjected, pushing Galaxia aside, and staring calmly at Scorpio, "but I know my weaknesses as I know my strengths. I trust no one but myself, and my own greatest enemy is myself. So you see, I am mentally and physically strong enough to carry your powers, though spiritually I believe I might mature beyond my years. Kaa-sama has explained to me that you were once the greatest senshi in the universe, even mightier than herself. But she said you released Chaos upon the other senshi, caused them to battle. Selenity-sama was angry with you wasn't she? That's why you're here, isn't it? Greatest senshi indeed..."  
  
Scorpio's eyes blazed and her body uncoiled, allowing her misty body to grow to it's full height, making her tower over the girl. Shadowy wings extended from her back, stretching and flexing themselves. "I AM the greatest senshi, will always be so. And think on this girl, you will inherit all of my energy, my very being. I will cease to exist and live on in you. Your power will be my power, by spirit and blood will we be connected! Do not think yourself so strong and confident, as you most assuredly do now. Think instead how your face will never change, your body will continue to appear as it does at this second, how as all around you die, you continue to live on and become stronger! I will forever be the greatest senshi and the strongest, not because I have powers beyond the comprehension of many, but because I have endured the hardships of war, death, and despair! Think on that child, knowing you will never be the same once I am done with you!"  
  
Kagura looked up into Scorpio's livid eyes, her cool golden gaze a mixture of feelings, yet one shown through it all: a childlike smile danced around in those orbs, lost in the woman the girl had too soon become. It was eerie to see a young girl was such a strange look over her face, so much pain with so much passion. "I trust you, Scorpio-sama."  
  
"Very well," Galaxia cried, lifting her sword into the air.  
  
The young girl watched as the hexagram came falling from the blade into her ready hands, yet she was most unprepared for the pain she was about to receive. Fire shot up Kagura's arm, pulsing through her left palm to her blood and her very soul. She watched Scorpio disappear slowly, her mouth stretched in a soundless scream, the pupils of her eyes were wiped out to be replaced by the golden iris. The orange hair flew back over her shoulders, black to orange, to black and back to orange. Scorpio was fading in the darkness around her.  
  
* * *  
  
Umi stood statue-like in the throne room looking up at her mother, shock written on her face, "Watashi, Okaa-sama?"  
  
The Queen nodded her head solemnly, "Hai Umi... You are the one who shall first go to the moon as representative of Mercury."  
  
"Demo, Okaa-sama!" Ami exclaimed, finally regaining her once lost voice, "Wouldn't a legitimate daughter be a better choice?! How could you send someone who is not of pure Mercurian blood? It's an outrage, an embarrassment to our family and position!"  
  
The Queen regarded her jealous daughter with annoyance, "Are you saying that you are a better candidate? You, who is so clumsy with the sword? You, who uses bubbles against your attackers?"  
  
Ami nodded her head fervently turning her head slightly to sneer at Umi, "You forget, I, who have the brains, and intelligence, and strategic advantage! Hai, Okaa-sama, better qualified than this..."  
  
Silently considering the exclamation, the Queen turned to look at Umi. Her younger daughter stood there returning her gaze levelly, no emotion visible in her face, "And you My Daughter... what do you think?"  
  
"I think Ami-neesan has a right to question your judgment...she was first born," Umi replied, while silently seething at her sister. But she smiled tartly, "Yet, you so wisely show us that I have performed better martially than Ami-chan. I also believe, that though she is intelligent, it is foolish to flaunt it. And so, Okaa-sama, I believe I am the most qualified for this."  
  
Ami had had absolutely no right to be doing this to Umi, especially in front of the entire court. It wasn't her fault she was better than her sister in all things, but her sister did not care; she threw fits every time Umi was chosen for something, that she herself had been chosen for by birth alone. Like just the week before when Umi was asked to sing a song at the ball and Ami had insisted on singing as well. Umi sighed inwardly: that had been an utter disaster, because Ami could not sing a single note on key, but jealousy had won over rational thought...  
  
"I think you're right my Dear..." the Queen said, making Umi jump slightly.  
  
"Oro Kaa-sama?" Umi queried, blushing slightly, embarrassed.  
  
The queen smiled gently down at Umi and Umi smiled back, "I was agreeing with you Dear. Ami has the right to question my judgment...but My decision... stands." The Queen grabbed the pendant around her neck as it suddenly flared into life-an indicator of some large power being released, some anomaly.  
  
Both girls, unaware, replied one of them happy, the other angry. "Hai."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagura was hunched over in pain, clutching her left palm to her breast and crying softly. The guests who had attended this party, now drew away from the thirteen year old girl, lines of laughter etching amused crevices into their faces. She sat, huddled in the center of the floor, her white gown ripped, torn, and bloodied from her frantic attempts to rid her hand of this mark, this aberration. It burned, stung, shredded the flesh of her hand with bloody gashes, connecting in the shape of the hexagram. Yet this pain was trivial when compared to the pain of her heart, where Scorpio's soul had immediately found eternal refuge, leaving her mark upon the skin above Kagura's left breast. The mark of Scorpio, a traitor and powerful enemy.  
  
Galaxia bent down over her daughter, smiling, and murmured loud enough so that all might hear, "Daijobu, Kagura-chan?"  
  
"D-daijobu..." Kagura breathed in sharply, her lungs feeling strained and useless. "Daijobu desu...Dame!" The young girl slammed her forehead into her hands, desperately attempting to cast out something within her mind. A madness seemed to have come over her.  
  
"Kagura-chan," Gabriel knelt down to her level, now a man of twenty-two, handsome as a god. He grabbed her hand and stroked it gently and Kagura's weeping subsided. She looked up, terror written in her eyes, and he smiled softly. "It's to bed for you, Kagura-chan."  
  
She nodded dumbly and allowed him to haul her to her feet, blushing as she gathered up the sides of her torn gown and curtsied to all of the guests. "Arigato gozaimasu..." she whispered to her feet, walking away hurriedly and accompanied by Gabriel. Turning a corner, and another, and finally another, they found themselves outside Kagura's bedroom, with it's tall silver door and topaz insets.  
  
Gabriel grabbed her right hand, drawing it to his lips, kissing every fingertip with absolute gentility and passion. She watched him with a detached expression, halfway to giving in to his advances, almost ready to reject him. He drew up her left hand, looking at the fading red mark of the hexagram, and traced a path of lines across her finger. "Such beautiful hands, Kagura-chan," he said hushedly, leaning his head forward to kiss the center of her palm. "Would that it were not marred by this..."  
  
"It's-I like it, Nii-san. It's still a beautiful hand," she interjected, smiling up at his towering form. "It doesn't change me or anything else that has to do with me."  
  
Reaching forward, he pushed aside the low cut fabric of her bodice and caressed the area just above her left breast. The mark of Scorpio remained, unchanged, a dark mark upon her pale skin. "What of this?" he asked, sliding his hand further into the top of her dress, stroking her soft flesh. "Does this change you at all?"  
  
Kagura shivered at his touch, but felt unable to resist it. She ran her right hand over his chest, softly. "Only one thing can change me now, Gabriel."  
  
Gabriel leaned fully into her small body, pressing her against the door, lifting her in his arms, kissing her small mouth with unhindered lust. "I love you," he rasped. "I want..."  
  
Her only response was to push open her door with one hand and hold him to her with the other, as he shoved her into the room, pulling away his clothes and ripping hers even more in his animalistic advances.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagura: Oh a splendid start! Gabriel turned out hornier than I had expected! Umi: *shakes head @ Kagura* Kagura: *smiles* Sayonara! 


	2. Beta

Boots clicking loudly upon the marble floor, Umi-hime strode past the silent court, holding her head high and ignoring everyone's stares. She continued walking till she reached the dais, falling promptly to one knee, she bowed her head and stared at the ground, "Watashi wa Mercury no Umi- hime... Mariana no musume... I am here to serve Serenity-hime..."  
  
She heard soft murmurs ripple through the court and tilted her head up to look at Selenity-sama, as the woman held up her hand for silence. The Shining Queen stood from her throne and walked down the steps to where Umi knelt, her smooth crystal gaze traveling around the room. She held out the Ginzuishou and Umi felt the power within her soul leap in joy, "Rise My Child... And serve my musume well!"  
  
Umi stood slowly and was quickly enveloped in Selenity's warm embrace; Umi returned the embrace then turned and looked out among the sea of faces. She knew no one there, but she felt no negative feelings from them, felt their acceptance; she was starting to feel relaxed, her posture easing and a small smile graced her features. Then the door burst open...  
  
Standing in between the tall, silver gateway was the most handsome man Umi had ever seen; He was tall and well built with a sharp face and bright golden eyes; his hair was gold to match, and currently he was smirking with an overwhelming confidence, "Gomen nasai Selenity-sama... I did not mean to interrupt..." He strode over to the dais and looked at Umi coolly, "And who is this? Another servant for your daughter?"  
  
Umi's blue eyes narrowed and in the span of a split second she had drawn her sword and placed it at his throat, "Watashi wa Mercury no Umi-hime..." she pressed the sword tighter against his throat, "And I suggest that you show me more respect..."  
  
"Proper respect? To a Mercurian princess? Do you know who I am?"  
  
She growled softly, "Why should I care?! You're the one who called ME a servant, boy!"  
  
Selenity leaned forward, voice soft to the ear, whispering, "Sumimasen, Umi- hime. He is Galaxia-sama's son... Second highest ranking general and prince of the galaxy..."  
  
Umi's eyes widened and she stifled a gasp, pulling her sword away, and tilting her head to him, "Ouji? Where are his manners?"  
  
His eyes narrowed playfully, snidely, "Onna? Where are your breasts?"  
  
That was the last straw, out of nowhere Umi's sword came slashing down, leaving a superficial gash on his cheek, a mere scratch. Turning about she strode out of the throne room, her head still held high, and ignored the court as they snickered at the overconfident prince. Just before she left the room, however, she turned, gazed levelly at him, "By the way... I am the Silver Hime of Mercury...Don't ever forget it...Kono yaro..." And with that she walked through the wide-flung doors, striding away with a new reputation and much respect.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel took one look around at the sniggering members of the Lunarian court, and raced out after Umi, drawing his steel bladed bastard sword. "Bitch!" He swung his blade toward her but was stopped by the copper and steel blade of a thin long sword. Gabriel stared down its length, first to see Umi with her rapier drawn, second, to see the ruby gaze of an old friend. He withdrew quietly, "Akai-san... doushite?"  
  
"Ouji-san, what are you doing chasing down such a helpless little girl? What have I told you..."  
  
"Helpless? I thought I proved to him already that I wasn't helpless!"  
  
Akai closed her eyes and smirked, reopening her eyes again to stare at Umi. She did not speak. Gabriel's eyes darted from girl to girl, for the first time noticing that this damn bitch of a princess was actually quite attractive next to his best friend. He carefully took in her slight frame and well developed curves; her face was heart-shaped, and her eyes were a light aquamarine; her hair was a sky-blue to match. All in all she was very blue, but beautiful.  
  
He watched Umi sigh, "I'm not in the mood for this foolishness... I just spent the greater half of the day coming to this dry wasteland, and the other part arguing with you and my damn Nee-san! So if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now..." Umi turned from them and started walking down the hall, her long hair swishing from side to side as she went.  
  
"Horny are we?"  
  
Gabriel looked at his friend aghast, "Nani? Is that anyway for a celestial hime to speak?"  
  
Akai shook her head and smiled, "Eh?... I saw the way you were looking at her." She poked him playfully with her sword.  
  
"I look at everyone that way. She's not anyone special..." he murmured touching the blade of his sword with hers and blushing softly.  
  
She turned away from him and grimaced. "Baka-chan! You know I don't fall for your little flirtations. I'm the Meteor Senshi, not a silly girl."  
  
He ran a hand through her golden-red tresses, twisting it around his fingers. "Shall we spar later then?"  
  
"Iie," she said. "I thought I would do some training alone tonight. In the courtyard, when the earth has risen."  
  
"All right... I'll see you when you come to bed." Gabriel winked, then turned and walked down the corridor away from Akai.  
  
* * *  
  
"Baka!" Umi yelled out knowing no one would hear her. Frustrated she picked up a stone and threw it into the pond she stood beside, "Watashi wa baka!" She picked up another stone and threw it into the water so hard she splashed her dress. Umi fell and buried her head into her hands, finally allowing the hot tears to escape her blue eyes. "Nee-san is right... I'm just a worthless bastard..."  
  
"A worthless bastard? How can someone so beautiful even think of calling herself that?"  
  
Umi looked up shocked and saw a young man with black hair and piercing blue eyes. She immediately jumped to her feet, her sword drawn. "Dare?"  
  
The man before her bowed, "Atashi wa Chikyuu no Endymion-ouji... anata wa?"  
  
"Watashi wa Mercury no Umi-hime..."  
  
Endymion quickly closed the distance between them and took her hand in his, kissing it. His dark hair fell into those hard, cobalt eyes. "It is an honor to meet the Silver Hime of Mercury, whose beauty is said to rival Selenity-hime's..."  
  
Umi took a step back, feeling uneasy with this man, "Somehow I doubt that Endymion-ouji..."  
  
He stepped forward again, wrapping his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side. "Doubt me? I find that hard to believe as well. Women faint in my presence Umi-hime, you should follow suit."  
  
"Baka!" Umi yelled at the top of her lungs. "I faint before no one!"  
  
With arms still wrapped around her, Endymion began to gather her skirt up from the back, sliding his hands over one smoothe buttock cheek. "Don't be like that Umi-hime, I'm really a joy to be with, and most get along with me very well...if they play my games..." His hand slid and began to enter her underwear.  
  
"Let me go, Hentai!" Umi struggled fiercely. If it had been any other person she might have gotten away with little hassle, but Endymion seemed to be made of steel, in every place. She could feel his hardened sex pushing against her body. "SOMEBODY!"  
  
"Endymion-ouji? Konbanwa."  
  
Endymion dropped Umi's skirt but kept his arms tightly around her. Without bothering to look he growled out, "Konbanwa, Tenshi-sama. Just be on your way and allow me to enjoy some quiet time with my love."  
  
The girl brought her hands to her mouth, looking to be clasped in prayer, and pressed her thumbs to her lips. Her old eyes took in the scene, though she could not see Umi's face from where she stood. "Well," she sighed, shifting on her feet, to better see who was with him. "If there's no problem, may I ask why she looks so terrified?"  
  
"I told you to be on your way, Tenshi-sama," Endymion snarled. "That's an order."  
  
She laughed airily. "An order? From you? To me? I think not Endymion," she grinned, running a hand along his arm as she stepped forward, her pale flesh standing out brightly next to the black cloth of his uniform. "I believe you can pleasure yourself in other ways."  
  
"Other ways? Are you perhaps suggesting..."  
  
"Indeed. And I'm sure Selenity-hime would be very pleased to see you after such a long separation. What a nice surprise it will be too. Sumimasen," Tenshi grabbed Umi by the arm, and wrenched her from the man's grasp. "We must away. Sayonara."  
  
* * *  
  
Umi took in Tenshi's violet locks, wide purple eyes, and pale ivory skin. The light purple dress made her seem like a dark angel. And as far as she was concerned, the girl was a heavenly savior. "Anno...arigato...Demo..."  
  
Tenshi stopped and grinned at her, a childish glow in her eyes. "Demo? Just saving another victim from Hentai-ouji. Next time he tries that on you, and believe me, he will, knee him in the groin. He would deserve it and it would be a service to all women."  
  
"Anata...dare?"  
  
"Watashi? Saturn no Tenshi-hime desu. Anata wa Umi-hime. The best fencer in the court besides Akai-chan. It is an honor to finally meet you," she ducked her head, "under different circumstances, of course. That run in with my Gabriel-ouji didn't go too well, I heard. Demo you get used to him, after a while. He comes on strong but he's really quite harmless half of the time. Too romantic."  
  
Laughing, Umi straightened her dress, frowning at the creases. "I hope so, because I don't appreciate being called a servant...or a bitch."  
  
"I apologize for his rude behavior...it can't be helped..."  
  
Umi sighed exasperatedly. "Someone should have taken a sword to him a long time ago...Then the whole thing would be solved."  
  
"Gomen, sword? I've tried, and I do win every time, but I could never bring myself to actually hurt him. He's really very gentle and polite..."  
  
"Like a rock..."  
  
Tenshi smiled, her dark eyes dancing. "Let us change the subject," she said, grabbing Umi's right hand with her left. "You are one of the greatest fencers here, ne? So why not have a little private tournament. I assume that you have not been to the Lunarian Court before this. I'm sure it would be nice to have someone to call friend in this old pit."  
  
Umi laughed softly, sarcastically. "Pit? I think it rather grand..."  
  
"I assure you, it's all a facade Umi-san. Come now, let's see where you're quartered."  
  
Tenshi pulled Umi after her, giggling impishly. Umi knew she was going to fit in quite beautifully.  
  
* * *  
  
Umi flopped back on her humongous bed, so tall that she must climb into it by ladder. The pillows were equally large, made of some delightfully soft, blue fabric and embroidered with silver threads. She could easily get used to this style of living, lying in her large bed all day, warm and safe and happy. Unfortunately, she had already accepted Tenshi-san's offer, and must prepare to leave soon-lazing around would have to wait till later. Rolling sluggishly off of a pillow, a fluffy down comforter, and then off the bed entirely, Umi padded soflty over the deep carpeting to a chest of drawers, bringing out her fencing clothes. She fingered the material of her light blue tunic, examined the seams of her old white pants. "They really haven't changed, have they?"  
  
Pulling the tunic over her head, the pants over her slender hips, Umi admired herself in the floor to ceiling mirror stationed next to the high doorway. "Anno," she murmured, smiling at her reflection, flipping her hair over her shoulder and beginning to braid it. "I haven't changed much either."  
  
A soft blue glow crept through her open balcony window, and she watched it, the Earth, rising in her mirror. The small blue-swirled marble inching over the horizon was so full of promise, yet it was why she'd come to the moon. Queen Beryl's forces had already gained followers on that planet, strong warriors mostly, who were willing to die for Beryl's so-called beauty. Any other senshi would have known better, known that Beryl's magic was only a mask of beauty and that her evil would eventually burn through the waxy, perfect appearance. It was for the very presence of Beryl, and her threat against the Moon, that Umi had come to the Lunarian court. To fight, to protect.  
  
The Earth had fully risen now, blocking the light of the sun, casting the Palace into darkness. Now Umi knew why Tenshi had chosen this very time to duel: mystery, intrigue, tactical advantage. It was the perfect setting for a duel. Umi stepped away from the mirror, grabbed the hilt of her sword and headed to the door, light hearted determination in her steps.  
  
* * *  
  
Akai nuzzled Gabriel's bright locks, burying her face in the older man's hair. It was sweet smelling, as of warm sunlight on air, proving Gabriel's lineage. Gabriel wrapped an arm around the girl, resting his head onto Akai's. "You should wear your hair loose more often, Akai," he whispered," it's very becoming."  
  
"I'm glad you think so, Gabriel-san. I value the opinion of my only true friend. But why must you follow me everywhere? I can take care of myself."  
  
"Sometimes I don't know what to make of you," the golden prince laughed. "You know how I feel..."  
  
Akai was about to answer this, confusion twisting her mature features, when Tenshi walked up behind them and threw an arm around Gabriel's waist, kissing his cheek hard. With a polite nod toward Akai, she smiled. "And how are we this wonderful evening, Hime-sama?"  
  
Akai scowled. "Tenshi-chan, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"You know very well why, Hime-sama! I know you've more wit to you than that!"  
  
"Perhaps," Akai growled, glaring dangerously. "Demo I find it a waste of wit when one is speaking to a..."  
  
Gabriel placed a hand on Akai's tan shoulder. "Daijobu, Akai-san. You know she likes to tease you, so don't encourage her."  
  
Tenshi smirked smugly, provoking Akai over the man's shoulder, but Akai was focused on Gabriel, unable to pay full attention to Tenshi's snide remarks and faces. Leaning forward, she kissed Gabriel's clean jaw. "Gomen nasai, Baka-chan. I should have known better."  
  
"Anno," Tenshi looked from the lusting Akai to the masculine Gabriel. "Nani? Akai-chan do you realize..."  
  
But Tenshi's concentration was suddenly diverted, and she jumped to her feet excitedly. Running forward she squinted into the distance, watching the form of a short girl become more clear by the moment. She gave a delighted squeal of joy, bounced over to Akai and Gabriel, and bounced back to the spot from which she had seen the lady. "UMI-SAN! OVER HERE!"  
  
* * *  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Gabriel watched the face of Umi-hime slowly round the bend into the little courtyard, smiling at Tenshi and Akai, glaring at Gabriel out of the corner of her eye. Nodding curtly to him, she regained her attractive smile. Gabriel's stomach fluttered slightly and he shook himself of a sudden impulse. She'd embarrassed him in front of the whole court, had even gone so far as to cut his cheek. He touched the slash mark thoughtfully, looking her over. Oh, when he got his sword to this bitch...  
  
"...So, Gabriel, Akai. A fair matching I should think. Akai and I shall spar first, if you do not mind it, Umi-san. I need the warm up!"  
  
Watching Umi nod, Gabriel found himself wondering what she was like when she wasn't aggressive and difficult. She seemed fairly reasonable, pleasant even, at least when she wasn't looking at him. He could tell by the way she stood apart from him, as Tenshi and Akai began the duel, that she was not just angry and hurt, but nervous. Yes, he knew he made some women uncomfortable, but this was not the feeling he got when he looked at her. She seemed almost afraid of him, if it was possible for someone like Umi to be afraid of anyone. She turned to look at him for a moment, caught his gaze and glared again. "Do you find me beautiful, or are you just thinking of other ways to insult me?"  
  
Gabriel bridled at the remark, trying to stay calm as he thought of some witty retort. He could think of none and instead said, "Neither Umi-san, I was merely lost in thought. Won't you join me here?" He patted the bench he had sat upon.  
  
She tilted her head to the side, a curious smile crossing her face for a moment. With the courtly manners of a queen, she strode lightly over to him and settled herself beside him. "Arigato, Gabriel-san."  
  
"Anno, nobody should call me that. I am simply Gabriel, nothing else."  
  
"Honto?" Umi fiddled with the hem of her blue tunic, distracting Gabriel's attention from her face to her small hands.  
  
He quickly changed the subject. "Ne, Umi-san? I hear from Tenshi that you are a supreme fencer. Just to get this out of the way, do you think I could beat you?"  
  
"Dame!" She began to laugh, an annoying laugh, a blow to his pride. "Jitsu wa...I believe it would be possible for you to do so, demo I know that speed and technique win over brawn and might. I remember your sword, bastard sword I think. Your sword is meant for heavy duty combat, whereas mine is meant for close quarter fighting, such as duels. It is used to make quick effective cuts, not mighty gashes as yours does. Your best chance would come if you could throw me off balance, since your blade is heavier, or possibly..."  
  
"Enough, Umi-san," he laughed, a soft baritone knell, a sound that made her blush though he did not know it. "You have proved your knowledge of the sword and of my skill. I commend you for that. And..."  
  
"Baka-chan!"  
  
Gabriel looked up, smiling. Placing his hands on his knees and shaking his head, he wearily pushed himself off the bench. "Prepare, for after I am done with Hime-sama, you will be next."  
  
"I look forward to it, Gabriel-san...Gabriel."  
  
* * *  
  
Nodding to Akai, he stepped into the round courtyard, pulling off his leather vest slowly, deliberately. Gabriel knew just what buttons to push with her, knew how to goad her on when it was absolutely necessary. But he also wanted to be more courtly, show off his skill to Umi before he took her on. Maybe he was trying to impress her, he thought, pulling his sword from it's sheath and twirling it about before planting the tip to the pale dirt. Maybe he was just being his normal, flashy self. "Ready, Hime-sama?"  
  
"Hai, Baka-chan!" Akai snarled, raising her blade in front of her face and then thrusting it out toward him. "First blood shall be mine."  
  
Gabriel glanced over at Umi, noticing in shock she had not known the terms of their duel: blood or nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Selenity-hime leaned against the moon-pale curtains of her balcony, gazing out at the marbled earth rising in the distance; she'd never seen it glow with such intense light. The threat of Beryl made the Earth seem so much more important now, so much more delicate, and Selenity-hime couldn't help but worry about Endymion. He was so brave to be the General leading the armies, so brave to come here and be near her during the war.  
  
Turning away from the window; she had thought that she might go to her mother and speak of family matters, but a sudden clash of steel slowed her. She returned to the window, scanning the grounds for the source of the sound, her eyes falling on the maze at the far end of the garden. She recognized brief flashes of Gold and then Red, and she smiled gently on her cousin and her mother's confidante. "What I would not give to be with all of you right now."  
  
"You could, you know. Be with them, that is."  
  
Selenity didn't even bother to move, only turned her head slightly toward the voice. Her crystal gaze became dazed, dreamy. She grabbed a loose strand of her silver-gold hair and twisted the lock about her thin finger. "Lucifer," she murmured. "Yoake no...Myoujou..." The words rolled scornfully from her tongue, like poison from her pale lips.  
  
A pale hand came to rest on her bare shoulder and she patted it quietly. "How is my brother, Usa-san?"  
  
"Endymion," Selenity sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Why bother asking about him anymore, Lucifer? You know he is with me, and yet he is not."  
  
Lucifer's breath came steadily as always, never changing rhythm. It was why Selenity enjoyed his presence, for she could always count on his steady, constant strength. Lucifer never changed. "...You know," he was saying, "I have missed you Usa-chan."  
  
Selenity smiled, "Why have you come Lucifer? Surely the war has not called you to this barren wasteland, and you never come to me unless you have some information..." She turned to look at him suddenly, fear filling her pure, clear gaze. "Lucifer, what has happened?"  
  
"Usa-chan," his normally steady voice wavered. She reached for him to draw him close, but he pushed off her hand. "Usa-chan, the very reason I have come now is Endymion. As you well know, Beryl has been rooting herself deep into the Earth for sometime, but only recently have we found that she has put out spies against us. She has not stopped anywhere, not with women, nor even with the children. Everyone on Earth could be considered a spy. Even members of the Royal Family..."  
  
"Dame..."  
  
He cut off her words with a wave of his hand. "But it seems she has particularly concentrated all of her energy upon us, and we've paid greatly for it. My cousin, Gaea, was turned to her side. A few days ago, Kaa-sama was out tracking down the few spies that she knew of in the palace. She had finally found Gaea's track, was about to take her..." Lucifer's eyes closed in pain, and he could not continue. But Selenity did not need his spoken word to understand what had happened. Ichiko-sama was dead, by the hands of Gaea.  
  
"But how is it possible that Gaea could...How? She is of the spirit, not the mortal realm."  
  
"I don't know, Usa-chan. But those who saw my mother die saw that her attacker was indeed the senshi of the Earth. It was shortly after Endymion left us...if he had been there..."  
  
This time he did not push Selenity away and found comfort in the small girls' embrace. Her light and happiness filled him for a moment but were soon wiped away by his misery. "Lucifer, you still have not told me why you came."  
  
Squeezing her tightly, he drew away, drawing a strand of her hair back with his hand. Her smile softened him somewhat, and he replied, "I have come to protect you and the Queen. And to try my luck at meeting women."  
  
"I thought I was the only one for you, Lucifer."  
  
"Usa-chan, you never change. Always the sweet little girl I remember."  
  
She snorted indignantly but could not help laughing with him. Wrapping her arms around his slender frame once more, she grinned up at him in the darkness. "We have much catching up to do, my old friend."  
  
Lucifer drew her closer, leaning in to kiss her forehead. It was comforting to know that somebody still loved him, trusted him. It was a small reminder of what he had to live for.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel fell to his knees before Akai, his golden eyes stunned by the beauty of her sword as the blade dripped his blood three times onto his white shirt. The bloodiness of her eyes reflected the whole scene to him, and he felt a sudden wave of anger, a rage against his friend. When they had been younger, it was he who had skillfully defeated her. Now, as Akai stood over him, face glowing in triumph, Gabriel felt weak. "Akai," he hissed, dropping his sword. "You're making me look like a fool!"  
  
"Baka-chan, this is a duel. What other way would you have me beat you?"  
  
"Hime-sama!" Gabriel looked around him. Umi sat still at Tenshi's side; Tenshi was in shock, though her laughter seemed to be badly hidden; it felt to him as if someone else was watching. A familiar presence, so close to him...  
  
She lowered her hand to him, and Gabriel grasped it and pulled himself to his feet. He couldn't even remember how he had fallen...  
  
"Well, Ouji-sama!" Tenshi grinned, the soft glow of the earth making her shadowy features glow. She covered her mouth with one hand and giggled. "Ouji-sama is beaten, ne? Umi-san?"  
  
Gabriel chanced a glance at Umi-hime, and found that she wasn't even slightly amused. Her eyes held a question, as if she wasn't sure that the duel had been completely fair. "Tell me, Akai-san, what is your influence?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well," Umi began, pacing forward, her boots silent on the marble ground. "I mean, what type of magic do you control? It seems to me there was one point where you simply stood there and then Gabriel was on the ground. Like you stopped time, took the blood, and then somehow managed to get him on his knees. Not that it was unimpressive."  
  
Akai smiled sheepishly at Umi, who looked back impassively. "You are quick, Umi-san. Very perceptive indeed. I control the element of fire, but I do have some connection to the passage of time. It was supposed to be undetectable by any but the most skilled diviners. May I ask, how you caught it?"  
  
Umi smiled quietly. "As to how, I cannot tell you. All I will say is that I did. You must be more careful, Akai-san."  
  
Gabriel looked between the girls again, confusion radiating from Akai, mystery from Umi. She is more than she seems, he thought, wiping his fingers over his bloodied shirt and sighing. The Earth was starting to shift and within a few hours, the Sun's glow would brighten the palace once more. But somehow, the light didn't seem so comforting anymore. It was like something had tainted it. The light was no longer a place for the innocent to hide. How unfortunate that Gabriel wasn't an innocent anymore.  
  
"Gabriel-tachi?"  
  
Everyone turned silently to see a young girl dressed in pure white; all of her, every last detail was a wash of snow white. Akai dropped to her knees, followed by Tenshi; Gabriel inclined his head to the girl and frowned as if angered by her presence; Umi merely stood, rooted to the spot, awestruck by her beauty and grace. There was no doubt in her mind who this was.  
  
* * *  
  
Selenity smiled at the assembled group in amusement, laughing her silver laugh, smiling her radiant smile. "Umi-hime."  
  
Umi stared into that bright crystal gaze, feeling herself stumble off some sort of greeting. What was she saying anyway, she suddenly forgot! Her mouth opened and closed itself several times, yet no words issued from it, and she realized all too soon what a fool she looked to the High Princess. After many moments of hesitation, she felt her body drop, her knee-caps ring against ice cold marble, her head lower in reverence. Gabriel's chuckling assaulted her ears and she wanted to melt away right then and there. How could she not have known to show immediate respect, to HER no less?  
  
Someone was grabbing her shoulder, lifting her up off the ground by the sleeve of her shirt. Strong hands, warm and gentle, but strong. She turned dazedly to see Gabriel pulling her away from Selenity, smiling reassuringly at her. Umi looked back at the creature rapturously. "Your Majesty..."  
  
Selenity offered a comforting smile to her.  
  
"Look at me," she sighed. "What kind of representative am I? That's twice in one day that I've been rude to my superiors!"  
  
Selenity grabbed Umi's hand in her own small fingers, stroking the knuckles gently. Her clear eyes crinkled in a smile, causing Umi to blush as the other girl moved closer. Selenity's lips were soft and light, like a breeze on her cheek.  
  
And the Earth shifted once more.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shh!!!" Tsunami quieted harshly, "What if someone hears us bakas!" She was holding a bottle of honey over a large golden bed, pouring liberal amounts between the sheets.  
  
Kaze pouted, large cream colored eyes quivering, "Demo, your hair! You cut it!" She reached out a pale hand and mournfully touched the close cut curls that adorned Tsunami's head.  
  
Himiko glared at both of them; she was holding a pair of scissors and a pile of tissues, cutting them up and throwing them up into the air, spreading them all over the floor and furniture. "Shut up Kaze! Mourn for her hair later!" She then turned her blood red eyes toward the door and frowned, "Ikimashou. I think he'll be here soon."  
  
The other two girls nodded and followed Himiko to the door. Himiko quickly turned the knob and opened the door, following her two friends out into the hall. Turning, she glanced about nervously and then set about locking the door again. After a few tense moments the door finally clicked signifying that she had successfully locked it, and she sighed in relief, "Ikimashou."  
  
Kaze and Tsunami giggled in glee, extremely happy about the success of their prank, "Oh! I can't wait to see the look on Golden boy's face when he sees this!" Tsunami squealed and threw her head back, laughing.  
  
"See what girls?" Came a deep male voice from behind them.  
  
"YAH!" All three girls stopped laughing, screamed, their faces turning to the color of sour milk within the space of a second. Turning, they saw Gabriel leaning slightly against the violet-haired girl known as Tenshi, and a blue haired girl following a few steps behind them that they didn't know. "N-nothing Gabriel-ouji."Kaze finally stammered trying her best to put an innocent look on her face.  
  
Gabriel smirked, his golden eyes flashing, "Oh really, you three call me Golden boy, do you not?" They nodded nervously and Gabriel smirked more, "Then what do you want me to see?"  
  
Himiko spoke up this time, her voice strained with trying to convince him, "We didn't say that Gabriel-Ouji. You must have heard wrong." She lowered her head, trying to avoid making eye contact with Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel shook his head, "No, I somehow don't think I heard wrong Himiko- hime, but maybe I did." He turned his head to look at the girl behind him, "Did I hear wrong Umi-san?"  
  
Himiko watched with pleading eyes as the girl called Umi considered his question thoughtfully, amusement sparkling in her blue eyes, "Gomen Nasai Gabriel-kun; I'm afraid I did not hear anything."  
  
Tenshi laughed and Gabriel sighed in exasperation, "Umi-san!" She looked up at him innocently, and he sighed again, "Silver Himes..No, Hime's in general."  
  
"I don't know what you mean Gabriel-kun; I'm innocent here." Umi smiled up at him, "But maybe you should go and see what happened to your room."  
  
Gabriel nodded consent, and Tenshi helped him inside the room where numerous and colorful curses could be heard. With a snap, Umi shut the door and turned to the three, "I'd get out of here if I were you."  
  
Himiko narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Why are you helping us?" she asked, reaching for her katana.  
  
Umi smiled at her, "I played tricks on my Nee-san all the time. I understand how it feels." The girls accepted this and ran down the corridor, out of sight. Umi then braced herself as the door opened.  
  
"Where did those evil bitches go?!" Gabriel raged as he saw that Umi was the only one there; his fists clenched as he glared at her, and Umi took a step back.  
  
"T-they ran away as soon as the door shut Gabriel-kun," her eyes looked into his fearfully, "Kudasai, don't be angry with me." Gabriel's eyes softened as he looked at her face; she looked genuinely afraid of him; it unnerved him and made him relax his tense body.  
  
"I'm not angry with you Umi-san; I'm angry with them." He moved away from the door and beckoned her inside, "Come and see what they did in here." He waited a moment, but she didn't move. "Umi-san? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Umi lowered her head; her cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment, "I-I've never been in a man's room before." She blushed more, and her hands clutched at her tunic nervously.  
  
Gabriel laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the room, "I assure you Umi-san; it is too messy for me to have my way with you." She blushed even more, and he wrapped his arm about her slim shoulders, "You're too nervous Umi-san! Besides, I was only joking."  
  
Umi nodded, "I know, my Nee-san always told me that men would never be interested in me; that when they said those things, they would only be joking." Gabriel's grip tightened on Umi's shoulders as her head lowered further, and her shoulders shook slightly with hidden tears.  
  
Gabriel turned her to him, gripping both of her shoulders tightly, "Umi- san, look at me." Her face rose slowly, reluctantly to his level and he saw tears making their way down the side of her face. "Don't ever believe that Umi-san. You are.Dear Goddess, don't you know.I can barely explain what I'm trying to say to you! This is not me!"  
  
"It certainly isn't, Ouji-sama. What are you saying to that poor girl? She's crying!"  
  
"I." Gabriel turned to see Tenshi leaning against the door jam, arms crossed. "Do I need to kick your butt, Ouji-sama?"  
  
Umi's shoulders began to quake and when Gabriel turned to look at her, comfort her, he saw that she was laughing hysterically. He stared at her in bewilderment. "I suppose you're all going to gang up on me now! Well that's just fine! I knew you could not resist me much longer! Where're the three lil' devils? I know those three are just waiting to pounce on me.Himiko and her katana, Tsunami's trident.Kaze's hairbrush.Well come on! I can take ya!"  
  
Tenshi pursed her lips. "Ahem? Could not resist you? I have no problem resisting you, and if you tried to make love to me, I would again, kick your butt."  
  
"What is it with you Hime's and your dirty mouths?" He smiled fondly at Tenshi. "Anyway, Ten-chan, it's obvious that if a woman does not desire me, she is a lesbian."  
  
"Do you have a problem with that, Gabriel-kun?"  
  
He inched around slowly to stare at Umi in surprise. "N-n-n-nani?!" He jumped back and crashed into Tenshi; seeing she was giving him a strange smile, he jumped away, throwing his arms up in defense. "What the Hell, people?!"  
  
Umi giggled innocently. "What do you mean Gabriel?"  
  
Gabriel stood solidly, glaring at both girls. "I can't take anymore of this. I'm going to bed," he growled, turning and slamming the door.  
  
"Ich, ni, san," Tenshi counted. A loud splash of some liquid was heard through the door, and a moment later, accompanied by an angry bellow of "DAMN!" water seeped under the door. "I think we should be going."  
  
"Now probably would be a good time to do that, Tenshi-san!"  
  
Tenshi started to run down the corridor, turning when Umi did not follow. She dashed back. "He's not going to stay in there much longer. Are you coming with me or not?"  
  
* * *  
  
Akai sat wearily upon the bench at the end of the courtyard, rubbing the white cloth over the edge of her Flamberge, its copper blade glowing dully. Her hands worked over it, stroking with the greatest care. The muscles of her arms flexed with every movement, clenched, it seemed, in utter frustration. Something was nagging at her from the corners of her mind.of her consciousness.  
  
"I can't think," she cried, dropping the cloth down over her knee. "Kagura, why don't you quit trying.where are you?"  
  
The wind tousled Akai's golden locks, driving them around her face in a curtain. Sand began to fly up all around her face, white glory shimmering all around. Akai stood, Flamberge drawn, sand digging into her tanned skin. Windstorms weren't unusual on the moon, but it hadn't been forecasted, so Akai was on edge. This only occurred when there were strong winds, or when.Akai spun around, searching through the shadows, blood eyes intent on what she was searching for. "I knew it.somehow I knew you wouldn't leave us for long."  
  
Sand screamed around her ears, wailing and whispering in the darkness. A flash of lightning shot through the storm, snatching at Akai's star pendant, holding it for a moment, before retreating into the whirl. Fire exploded in a circle in front of Akai, the lightning reappearing to etch the olive blossom and hexacle into the ground.  
  
It was then that Akai knew. The girl had returned.  
  
* * *  
  
Umi stole down the corridors silent as a mouse, clutched in her hand was a slim blue bottle of spiced wine. She moved swiftly not quite sure of her destination, but her feet seemed sure, so she let them do the finding. Moving out into a secluded garden, she slowed her pace and sat down on a bench beside a crystal clear pond. Umi dipped her hand into the pool and pulled out a handful of water, watching as it magically froze and took the shape of a slim crystal blue wine glass. She then poured out the blue wine into the blue glass and took a leisurely sip. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax and think more clearly about what had happened that day, her humiliation before Gabriel and Selenity-hime, and her lack of respect toward both, "Maybe Nee-san was right. Maybe I should have stayed home."  
  
"What did I say about believing what your Nee-san tells you?" said a voice from behind her, causing her to almost drop her wine glass.  
  
Turning she saw Gabriel leaning against a pillar on the other side of the pool; silently, Umi wondered how long he'd been there, "Actually Gabriel- kun, you never truly told me anything. You were stammering the entire time."  
  
A small smile crossed Gabriel's face as he stepped out into the light; a white shirt adorned his muscular torso, accompanied by black pants; he wore no shoes, and his hair was wet as though newly washed and slightly unkempt, falling into his golden eyes, "Well I can remedy that. Never listen to what she tells you."  
  
"That's remedying it?" she took another sip of her wine and watched as a frown crossed his gorgeous face, "Nani? Am I not allowed to drink in your presence oh exalted one?" She took another sip, "Gomen Nasai, I shall try not to displease you so!" Umi set down the glass and stared up at him, amused at the smirk on his face.  
  
"You're drunk Umi-san." He said, and Umi felt her heart beat faster and louder as he approached her with an easy, yet graceful gait that would have made even a cat envious, and she stood up to defend herself.  
  
"I am quite sober Gabriel-kun; for one I have only had a few sips and for another, Mercurian Spiced Wine is rather weak. Would you like to see how sober I am? Perhaps in a duel?" She reached for her sword and was about to grab it, but Gabriel stopped her, placing his hand over her own and clasping it gently.  
  
"Not tonight My Hime. Tonight I would rather sit here with you and enjoy myself, listening to stories from your homeland." He smiled an easy smile and Umi felt her knees go weak and a blush spread across her earth-lit, pale cheeks.  
  
Umi lowered her head to hide this betrayal by her body, but she had a feeling Gabriel had seen it, "O-of course Gabriel-kun, sit down." Umi did not look at him as he took a seat, but yelped slightly as he gently pulled her down beside him.  
  
Umi looked up at him as he smiled down at her, "Now, will you do that ice trick again and make me one of those ice glasses?"  
  
She laughed and did so.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel watched the young woman beside him as she recounted one of the stories from her childhood that he had prodded out of her, but he wasn't listening to her words; he was listening to the sweet musical sound that was her voice. He was mesmerized by the calm lilting rhythm of the way she spoke, and he was entranced by her face as it expressed every emotion she had been feeling when the events had happened. Sub-consciously he wrapped his arm about her shoulder and pulled her against him so her head was leaning against his shoulder, and eventually; they stopped talking all together, merely watching the Earth make it's way about the moon and sipping her wine.  
  
"Have you ever been there?" Umi queried suddenly and Gabriel almost jumped, because he had been so absorbed in her.  
  
He turned his head and looked into her aquamarine eyes, "Been where Umi- san?" He smiled as her nose crinkled delicately in slight annoyance and she looked up toward the Earth, and he almost gasped as he saw how beautiful it looked reflected in her eyes.  
  
"Have you ever been to Earth?" she repeated and then almost as an afterthought said, "And don't call me Umi-san. Umi-chan is fine," she suddenly smirked mischievously, "Or. You could call me Umi-sama. I would not mind."  
  
He chuckled and noticed a faint blush on Umi's cheeks, but he brushed it off as her being affected by the wine, "I'm sure you would not mind that at all, demo I shall call you Umi-chan, for it seems more appropriate for such a small girl."  
  
Umi's eyes narrowed and Gabriel almost regretted what he had said, "Just answer the question! Have you been to Earth or not?!" Gabriel's grip on her shoulders tightened, and she calmed herself, lowering her head and blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"Such a fiery temper for a Mercurian, but yes I have been to Earth once or twice." Gabriel smiled as Umi's orb like eyes looked up at him in awe and wonder. She was so utterly naïve that Gabriel was almost positive he could bed her easily if he tried, but something held him back, as though he was afraid of hurting her. But that seemed almost absurd; he had bedded so many women in the past with no regard for anything but their bodies; what made her so special?  
  
"What was it like Gabriel-kun? I have never seen the Earth before." Umi's voice once again cut through his revelry, bringing him back to reality.  
  
He gently took her hand in his, "It's an extremely diverse planet Umi-chan. One part of the planet would be a vast dry desert then a little ways away there would be a lush rainforest or barren tundra. I'm afraid it is not the most beautiful planet I've been to, but it is better than the moon I must confess." He watched as Umi nodded and turned her gaze back to the Earth.  
  
Her eyes saddened after a time as the earth rotated, revealing a sapphire blue sea, and he tightened his grip on her hand and waited patiently. Umi turned her sad eyes to face him then lowered her head, "I'm being selfish Gabriel-kun. I miss my home when I have barely left it, but I hate it here! It is not the same as my planet, and I have already humiliated myself in front of everyone!" Tears slipped, unhindered, down her cheeks and Gabriel shifted slightly, pulling Umi into his arms letting her bury her face in his shoulder. "You must hate me Gabriel-kun, and so must Selenity and everyone else here," she sobbed then continued, "I should just go home."  
  
"I, uh, there there, Umi-chan." He patted her head gently. This was becoming a very uncomfortable situation for him. If there were only some way to get out of it.  
  
"Gabriel-kun! What's that?" Umi's head shot up, bright flashes of light illuminating her pale, tear-streaked face. "There's fire!"  
  
He shot up, gently enough to push Umi away without harming her, and looked over his shoulder. "Nani kuso!" Gabriel watched the sand flurrying up into the sky, the fire, the flashes of lightning. Perfect, just perfect. "It could not be.it's too soon for her."  
  
Umi stood seconds later, tugging at his shirt sleeve. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't have the time to explain this to you. It's getting late anyway. You should go back to your room and rest. There must be so much for you to do tomorrow."  
  
"Not really," she hissed, crossing her arms angrily. "Why're you trying to get rid of me? You were so touchy-feely a moment ago."  
  
Gabriel laughed ruggedly and ran a hand through his damp hair. "Mi-chan, calm down. I'm not trying to get rid of you. But I just realized that I have to go meet someone very important, right now."  
  
"Now, I'm Mi-chan?"  
  
"Listen, I don't have time to stand around talking to you. I have places to go at the moment."  
  
Umi licked her lips and fiddled with her tunic again, a nervous habit she was wishing she could control. "Could I.would you mind if I went with you?"  
  
"You?" Gabriel's face twisted with indecision. If she went, things might be revealed that should have remained secrets for all time, but if she didn't. "Fine. You can follow if you like. But not a sound."  
  
Umi ran her fingers over her lips, a strangely arousing move in Gabriel's mind, and made a zipping motion. Grabbing her hand, he led her around through the shrubbery and fountains. He could feel something ahead of him, some power flaming his heart in the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Akai was blown back by the force and heat of the symbol forming before her. Yet, it was the girl, who slowly appeared within the lines and light, that held her gaze.  
  
The pale body flashed in before all else, circled by fire and lightning; the long silver pendant dangled quickly between her breasts. "Akai-san," a voice whispered, striking down Akai's defenses. The sweet scent of olive blossoms assaulted her nose with the wind.  
  
"Oh, Kagura-sama, I've been waiting so long. Where have you been?"  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel skidded to a stop behind the dumbstruck Akai, watching the slender form of his sister erupt from within the circle. Roughly, he hauled Akai to her feet, pushing her aside and back as he ran through the bright symbol.  
  
"Kagura."  
  
From within the fire, a slender, pale hand stretched out, landing on Gabriel's shoulder; with it, the flames died and a young girl bent one knee before Gabriel. Her yellow eyes swept over the two behind him, a knowing glance dancing there. "Nii-san," she whispered, kissing his forehead, cheeks and hand. "You're late, as usual."  
  
He laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around her, holding his little sister close to him in relief. He had almost hoped she wouldn't come, but a small part of him had missed her since he'd gone away; and now that part took full control of his senses, driving all anger, confusion and worry aside. He buried his face in her bright orange tresses, remembering how they used to curl and curve between his fingers, like silk. Breathing in deeply, "Kagura, why did you come? Why're you here?"  
  
She stroked his back gently, running her hands up to stroke the fine strands of his lightly wet hair. "It's time." Kagura released him, stepped around him to Akai, who readily embraced her.  
  
"Kagura-sama! It's been so long."  
  
"I know." Her lilting voice softened somewhat as she looked over to see a girl she did not know, standing apart from the little group. A girl with a small dusting, it seemed, of Gabriel's aura. But it was the girl's own icy power that caused Kagura's heart to jump. "Umi-hime," she said, nodding her head in acknowledgment.  
  
* * *  
  
Umi shook her head at hearing her name from this stranger. She had been so transfixed with the whole situation. And somehow, she was jealous. Seeing Gabriel so freely embrace this girl made her feel uneasy and unwanted. Her quick wit, however, was not impaired by all this action. "And you know my name how?"  
  
The girls sulfur gaze cut through her, so icy for its bright color. "I know all things, Umi-hime. And I don't appreciate your sharp tone. Keep it in check."  
  
Umi glared at her darkly. "Hai." 


	3. Gamma

Umi stood before her full length mirror, viciously running her hairbrush through her long, tangled, blue hair. "Kuso! I'm going to be late!" She pulled a lock of hair in front of her face and glared at it, "And it's all your fault," she admonished and then brushed it. Finally satisfied, Umi quickly, and somewhat messily, braided her hair. Grabbing her tunic, she hastily pulled it over her head and fastened her belt around her waist. Then she picked up her rapier and strapped it to her belt, straightening her tunic one more time, Umi took one final look in the mirror, "Kuso! I'm hideous!" Umi whined softly, fingering the shorter, stray curls that framed her heart-shaped face.  
  
Her face contorted slightly in anger, and Umi's grip on the curls tightened as though she might rip them out at a second's notice, but a knock at the door prevented that course of action. Walking toward the door, she opened it, revealing a surprisingly cheerful Tenshi, "Ohayo Umi-chan! Are you ready to go to practice?"  
  
Umi nodded, "I'm ready to humiliate myself sure, why not." She lowered her head and stared at her knees; she gasped, her knees were bare; she had forgotten to put on pants underneath her tunic. She cursed to herself; there was absolutely no way she was going to fight in a skirt alone. "Kuso! Hold on a second! I forgot something!"  
  
She turned around and was about to go change, when Tenshi grabbed her hand, preventing her. "There's no time Umi-chan! Now, Ikimashou!" Tenshi then proceeded to drag Umi down the corridors, to a large silver arena; the three girls, from Gabriel's room the other night, stood waiting impatiently.  
  
The red head was the first to acknowledge their presence; she looked up and walked toward them, looking at her appraisingly, "Anata? You're Umi-hime?! Demo, you're just a little sprite!" She chuckled, "Besides, you look too weak to be the great fencer Umi-..."  
  
Himiko was cut off as Umi, quicker than the eye could see, had pinned Himiko against the wall her, rapier placed against her throat, and Umi glared at Himiko her eyes cold as ice, "Care to repeat that?" Umi requested dangerously, and her sword pressed tighter against Himiko's throat.  
  
Himiko gulped nervously, "Iie Umi-san. Gomen Nasai for my rudeness," she said almost fearfully, and Umi released her, grinning sadistically, which scared Himiko.  
  
"Good. Now let's begin practice shall we?"  
  
* * *  
  
Slash, parry, slash, blood. Himiko lay on the floor, her shoulder bleeding from a cut given to her by Umi's Rapier, which was once again, placed at her throat. "I believe the duel is mine Himiko-san." Umi said coolly from above her, and Himiko faintly noticed that Umi's sadistic smile had never left her face.  
  
"Hai, it seems to be that way Umi-san." Himiko replied, and Umi moved her sword away, allowing Himiko to climb to her feet. "Itai." Himiko muttered to herself, clutching the wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
Umi reached out and grabbed her shoulder tightly, causing Himiko to meet her icy eyes flinchingly, but Umi merely smiled, "Never complain about pain Himiko-san. Pain is a reminder; it reminds you that you are still alive to feel that pain. Don't whine about it; rejoice in the fact that you're still alive to feel it."  
  
Himiko stared dumbfounded at the girl in front of her, disbelieving at what she was hearing. Umi noticed this, and a smirk crossed her face, "By the way. You should stop putting all your weight in your swings. It made it too easy to throw you off balance." Umi's smirk eased into an easy smile and Himiko found herself returning it.  
  
"Umi-san?" Kaze asked from nearby, her cream eyes fixed on Umi as she looked up and acknowledged Kaze with a small nod of her head, "Well, we like to play music, but none of us can sing very well, and I heard that you gave concerts regularly on Mercury." Kaze took a deep breath, as she realized she was rambling, "What I'm trying to say is... Would you like to sing with us?"  
  
Umi smiled, her eyes lighting up with happiness. "I would love to Kaze- san."  
  
And they walked to the music room.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel's eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the bony shoulder of pale skin on which his cheek now rested. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the sweet, gentle, feminine scent of Kagura's body. Their lovemaking was still a fresh image in his mind, still a feeling deep inside his body. He could see her soft smile, partially closed eyes, pert breasts, bare stomach.He hid his face back in her hair, massaging her small stomach. "Aishiteru."  
  
"Mmmm, the feeling's mutual Gabriel-ai."  
  
He watched as she turned over and stroked his slightly damp brow with her slim fingers. Grabbing her hand, he kissed it lovingly. "Aishiteru," he repeated, gazing into Kagura's cat-like, golden eyes. "I've needed you.all this temptation was starting to drive me crazy."  
  
"Heh, what would people say if they new you lusted after your sister in such a fashion?"  
  
"Ah," he grumbled. "If they knew we were related then it would be a problem." Rising onto one elbow he looked her over, eyes intent on their subject. "The Queen will want to know you're here, as you are the highest ranking general in the galaxy and heir to the throne of Kinmoku. You should present yourself with a splash, like you always do. Enter when all the noblepersons of the court have gathered. Wouldn't it be surprising?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down to her, kissing him gently. "Maybe later."  
  
Gabriel returned the kiss, pulling away reluctantly. "I'm serious, Kagura. Duty comes before pleasure."  
  
"And I do believe you have the duty of keeping a promise to me."  
  
He sighed and stroked her soft cheek. "I did keep it. I kept for 6 hours, 3 times every two hours. You have a responsibility to present yourself before them. They might become suspicious as to why I never leave the room, otherwise."  
  
Kagura smiled up at him, searching his beautiful face. "Nii-san." She sighed. "Hai hai hai."  
  
He watched her rise, admiring her naked figure; the curve of her breasts, the flatness of her stomach, the soft muscles of her arm. She was beautiful. Incest be damned, she was his. "I think Kaa-sama's dress is still in the wardrobe. The white one she wore when she was younger. Selenity-sama's wedding."  
  
"We'll have a good time now that we're together again, won't we?" she muttered, pulling the dress from the wardrobe and slipping it over her head. The fabric fell over her shoulders, resting halfway down her upper arm. It fell loosely from there, trailing on the floor behind Kagura. She spun around once, ran and jumped on the bed, and popped into his lap. "How do I look?"  
  
"You look kawaii. Very kawaii. You look like Kaa-sama."  
  
She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Hopefully not too much, or they'll think we're disgusting and immoral."  
  
Gabriel grinned widely and threw her back onto the sheets. Pleasure could come once more and duty could wait for a while.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaze clapped appreciatively as Umi closed her eyes in content. The aria had been beyond perfection; it had been heavenly and sweet. Even Tenshi and Tsunami were impressed. Himiko, however, held back from there merry making. She hadn't appreciated that little spit that had happened between herself and the pale girl.  
  
"Himiko-chan? Himiko-chan?!" Kaze had leaned over Himiko's shoulder to comment on the performance and noticed her friends disposition. "Baka!"  
  
The red-haired princess clasped the back of her head as some blunt object came into contact with it. Falling from her chair in a most undignified fashion, Himiko lay dazed upon the cold floor. Looking up blearily, she saw the form of a giant hairbrush looming over her and screamed. Scrambling away from the apparition, she cried out again as she bumped into Umi, who was startled by her little outburst.  
  
"Himiko-san?" Umi extended her hand to the girl. "Here, let me help you."  
  
Confusion clouding all previous anger, Himiko grasped Umi's hand and pulled herself up. Turning, she glared at Kaze. "If you ever do that again."  
  
"Sumimasen!"  
  
All five girls turned toward the doorway, Tenshi and Tsunami pulling themselves straight out of their position of hysterical laughter; Kaze scrutinized the intruder's hair carefully; Himiko glared and Umi smiled gently. "Can we help you in some way?"  
  
Slowly, shyly, a woman only a few years older than them all entered into the room. Her deep brown eyes scanned them all for a moment. "Anno," she murmured softly. "You've all been called to the throne room.we couldn't find you and they're already halfway through the ceremony," she whispered, absentmindedly fiddling with the long, pale green skirt of her gown. The cloth shimmered in the lighting of the music room.  
  
Himiko inclined her head as the other girls looked at each other. Ceremony? "Are you to be an escort?"  
  
The girl tossed her hair out of her eyes and grinned. "Hai."  
  
"Very well then." Himiko nodded her head toward the door, and the five young women followed after the woman, Himiko falling in next to Umi. "What do you think this is all about?"  
  
Umi shrugged and tugged on a strand of her hair. The silver hallways glittered around them for miles it seemed, and then she spoke. "There was an arrival week, kept very quiet by a small group of people. Some general or something has arrived, but I suppose nobody was supposed to know about it, not even the Queen it seems. I wonder if it has to do with our plans to fight against Beryl."  
  
"That could be, Umi-san." Himiko continued to stride forward, only to bump into Tenshi. Motioning to Umi, the five and their escort entered into the back of the great throne room, inching through the door quietly. "I believe I know of whom you speak, Umi-san," she whispered, pointing to the center of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's her!" Umi hissed, lunging forward, fighting down hot anger and glaring for some reason she did not know. Kagura's still grace and ignorant, cold attitude had been enough to make her blood boil. "Baka shoujo.Ugh, it's her!"  
  
Kaze and Tsunami gazed at her quizzically. "Indeed," Tsunami whispered. "But I thought that the senshi of the inner planets did not know the outer court."  
  
"I don't know her, or who she may be. All I know is that I sense something about her. Her aura just isn't right."  
  
Kaze shushed her swiftly. "Do you know of whom you speak?"  
  
Umi wrinkled her nose, anger seething. "Iie. And I don't care either."  
  
The other four looked at her in surprise, Kaze covering her mouth with one hand. "Umi-san, you must control yourself. That is Kagura-hime, Princess of Kinmoku, High General of the Star-Zero armies. Advisor to Galaxia-sama, Queen Selenity, and spy for the forces of the Moon on Earth. Shining senshi, graceful woman. Megami no senshi desu!"  
  
"Kagura.God music?" Umi examined the girl standing before Queen Selenity, noticing the proud tilt of her pale chin, the prideful stare of her yellow eyes. This girl did not even bother to fall to her knees in reverence. "Why does she not kneel before our Queen?"  
  
"Your Queen, Umi-san," Tenshi corrected. "The senshi beyond the asteroid belt, with the consideration of conformist Jupiter, are respectful to the Queen; but we are not made to kneel. In truth, we are far superior to the Queen of the Moon. Her power combined with that of all the inner planets would equal half of my Nee-san's power."  
  
Umi was fascinated, as she watched the Queen bend low to kiss Kagura's hand. Kagura returned the gesture with a small kiss to the Queen's cheek, orange hair setting fire to the other woman's whiteness. "I still don't see why she's so important to us."  
  
The other four shook their heads ashamedly. "Just like a senshi of an inner planet to say so."  
  
Everyone turned to look at their escort. She merely smiled, and they all realized she'd been silently listening to their conversation. Umi blushed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Senshi of the inner solar system are not very friendly with those of the outer system. You're all so independent of each other, you don't see that you must work together to overcome our common enemy. It's sad to see that the mistakes of the past have been passed down to be carried on by the future."  
  
Himiko looked at her sidelong. "And how do you know so much of this issue? What gives you the right to speak so freely?"  
  
The woman's brown eyes crinkled in a smile. "I am priestess of the Fates, guardian of the temple on the Moon. I am Sailor of the Nebula, of the birth of stars, of creation. I have watched all these things happen. So I may speak freely, because I am above such things as inner and outer; I am simply me."  
  
Umi was first to speak. "You must be really old!" she cried and then stopped, realizing she had practically yelled the words in her amazement.  
  
The Queen looked through the crowd to the circle where Umi stood, surrounded by horrified nobles. "Umi-hime? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Anno." Umi looked up to see the Queen coming down from the throne, followed by Kagura-hime, who was obviously very amused by the outburst. Umi watched her tiny, smirking lips curve into a wide, malicious grin. "I was stating," she said, putting on a courtly air, "That Kagura-sama dresses very.bold."  
  
"That is rather rude of you, Umi-hime. I expected better."  
  
Kagura held up a hand to silence the Queen, her golden eyes set dangerously on the blue-haired princess. "It is no matter, Selenity. I'm sure Umi-hime would love to make amends for her rude, unthinking, childish, immature outburst," Kagura paused, allowing her words to sink in before continuing silently, "with a duel."  
  
Umi stared at the princess, lost for words, for once. A duel? With this little twit? Surely, Kagura was joking. She didn't look as though she had the skill or the discipline to command a sword, much less pick up her own fork. She would be an easy kill. "Well."  
  
"Well?"  
  
She hardened her eyes against Kagura's scrutiny and held herself straight and tall. "I would be dishonored.Gomen, honored to accept, Kagura-san."  
  
"Kagura-sama," the princess hissed, narrowing her golden gaze. "We duel at midnight!" And with that she swept from the Room.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel raced after Umi as she sped back to her room. Before she could close the door, he eased himself through and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Have you gone mad?"  
  
She screamed slightly, surprised by his presence, then blushed at having him so close and in private. Looking up, she weakly smiled. "What're you talking about, Gabriel-kun?"  
  
"Mi-chan!" Gabriel squeezed her shoulders, until she flinched, and loosened his grip. "You don't just go accepting challenges from Kagura! She's."  
  
"Nani? Your lover, Gabriel-kun? And now you think to make me your whore?" She shoved him off, the blush gone from her cheek replaced by the hard, red flush of rage. "Let me tell you something, Gabriel-kun. I did not believe for one minute, that you were attracted to me! How could I be so stupid to think you wanted to hear stories of my home.when all you really wanted was to get me drunk, steal me away to your bed and."  
  
Without a second thought, Gabriel smacked her right cheek, glaring. "I never thought to do any of it Umi! You have an entirely overactive imagination." He pulled her chin up to his level and roughly held it there. "I don't want to see my new friend killed. Now listen to me. Are you really listening?"  
  
She nodded, casting down her eyes. He released her chin and folded her hands into his. "Kagura is not some little princess, meek and mild. She's also a general, Mi-chan, and a natural born killer, at that. Beneath that demure, serene mask is a hardened veteran, returned to court for once reason: she's here to fight a war. She came back from the action of defending the Galaxy, to this little court to teach and defend. Queen Selenity knows of her skill, but not of her brutality and heartlessness."  
  
"And? Why should this bother me?"  
  
"Mi-chan, don't you get it?" He leaned closer, his nose touching hers. Umi could feel is hot breath falling into her own mouth, warming her lips. He closed his eyes, watching a painful memory slip by under his eyelids. "I've seen her rip out the soul of a person with her bare hands; she's stabbed people through the gut, long after there was nothing left to stab; I've seen her reach into someone's body and pull the still beating heart from their chest. She has no mercy, Mi-chan. She's never had mercy.not even when she was a child."  
  
Umi leaned her head back against her silver door, feeling Gabriel lean his forehead just above hers. His lips rested gently against her hair, and she found herself hoping desperately that he would kiss it, or her forehead. His sweet breath was spilling over her face now; his hands, which had momentarily held hers were resting on her hips. "Gabriel-kun?"  
  
He grunted some response and she smirked for a minute before continuing. "Gomen."  
  
"What for?"  
  
She slipped out from under him, out of his arms, to stand by her mirror. "For accusing you of trying to make me a whore. I was just overreacting to the heat of the moment."  
  
"Heat," Gabriel grinned. "Of the moment? What are you referring to Mi- chan?"  
  
Umi smiled softly, walked over, and opened the door. "Ja ne, Gabriel-kun."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagura held her hand over her heart, stumbling into the room she had shared with Gabriel for so long. The lights were out, Gabriel was away, and she would finally be able to release herself, if only for a few moments.  
  
"Soul of blackness, darker than chaos; heed my command and awaken!"  
  
Scorpio shot forth from Kagura's hand, slamming into the mirror at full force. Turning on Kagura she snarled, "These little escapes will do you no good, Kagura-san."  
  
A second ball of swirling energy shot from Kagura's hand, but it fell short of the mirror, frowning softly. Her yellow eyes would not look upon Scorpio, though they were connected by magic to the princess. "Kagura- chan."  
  
"Sawa, gomen." Kagura seemed to age years in seconds; the orange became brittle, gray; the eyes paled. Scorpio had had her for too long. How could she possibly live normally without her anymore? Gathering strength, she pulled both back into her palm, feeling her power restored to her in a mighty wave. Kagura looked over to the window and then back to the door. She needed to take a walk and think.  
  
* * *  
  
Lucifer pulled himself away from the shadows outside Gabriel's door, watching the young Kagura walk slowly down the hallway. It had been many years since he had seen her, she probably didn't even remember him. However, Gabriel most assuredly did. He knew Lucifer had come back to court, come to protect the Queen, and fall in love.  
  
Sighing, he moved quietly after her, staying close to the wall in order to conceal himself. "She's so beautiful, even after all this time."  
  
They came to a bend in the corridor and he gave her a moment's head start before following. He was silent as a cat upon the dark marble; even so, he could not hide from Kagura's excellent. She could hear him behind her. "Who's there?!"  
  
Lucifer held his breath, pressing himself into the wall and not daring to even think. Kagura started to walk back a ways, but stopped when she heard nothing. "Beware fool. I'm not one to put up with the foolish attempts of an assassin."  
  
Kagura began to walk again and he followed slowly this time, employing his magic to make his feet silent upon the floor. Presently, he moved out to walk directly behind her. She didn't even detect him. He was going to make it, going to see his love without being disturbed. But without warning, something slammed into him, throwing Lucifer to the floor.  
  
Gabriel stood over him, sword drawn and placed at Lucifer's crotch. "Trying to rekindle an old flame are we?"  
  
"Indeed I am, Ouji-sama. Is there a law against walking here?"  
  
"When it involves walking near my sister, yes there is. Stay away from her, Lucifer-ouji."  
  
Lucifer smirked evilly. "I didn't think it would matter to you. I've seen you following around that Umi-hime, trailing after her when she thinks she's alone. Why not forget your incestuous ways and allow me to be with the woman I love?"  
  
"Because she's not the woman you love anymore!" Gabriel's eyes saddened, hardened and became placid once more. "Leave her be, Lucifer-ouji. For her sake."  
  
"Iie."  
  
Gabriel drove his sword forward but Lucifer had already inched away to save his equipment. He held his hand out before him, summoning a large sword to appear in his experienced hand. (1) As Gabriel's sword slammed down once more, and as Lucifer parried the blow, a small gasp escaped from the hallway to their right. Both looked up to see Tenshi-hime, eyes wide in horror, running toward them.  
  
Stopping short, she took in the scene, squinting to make she was seeing the real thing. "Lucifer-ai."  
  
Lucifer released a breath of relief and let himself fall back against the wall of the narrow corridor. A moment later, he looked down to see the shiny purple fabric of Tenshi's skirt falling over his leg. She stroked his brow, pushing the longer black hair of his bangs out of his eyes. Leaning forward, she made to kiss him, but he moved away. "Not now Tenshi-san."  
  
She smiled, mistaking his lack of interest for embarrassment. Brushing off her skirt, she stood and glared daggers into Gabriel's. She held out her hands, and the scythe of Saturn appeared in her small fingers. "If I ever see you again, Gabriel-ouji, you better hope I'm not armed."  
  
"But you're never unarm."  
  
"Exactly, Gabriel-ouji.Now, leave. Go find someone else to bother. I believe Umi and Kaze are in the music room."  
  
She wouldn't leave Lucifer, now. Tenshi again huddled down next to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and giggling. He had to admit, Tenshi was attractive; but she was too soft spoken for him and too passive. He had fallen in love with her for only a short time, but she hadn't been quite the one he was looking for. He never should have left Kagura when they were younger.  
  
Lucifer shifted uneasily as Tenshi began to drop feathery kisses on his jaw. "Tenshi-san, I said not now."  
  
"Doushite, Lucifer-ai?"  
  
"Ugh, because Tenshi-san! Just.Not now! Not ever! I don't."  
  
Tenshi giggled again and stood. She offered him her hand and pulled him to his feet. Throwing her arms around his waist she smiled up into his soft, black eyes. "Aishiteru, Lucifer-ai. I know you like to keep some things secret. I understand and I accept it.  
  
"Ten-chan." Lucifer reached up to stroke her violet tresses. They slipped through his fingers like air and he could barely get control over himself, though he did manage it. "Go away, Tenshi-san."  
  
"You first."  
  
"Fine." Lucifer pulled himself away and strode back in the direction of his quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
Immeasurably sad notes rang out from the piano as Umi's finger struck the desired keys. Umi's voice joined the notes uneasily as she softly sang her newly written lyrics along her newly played music. Umi was absorbed to say the least, Kaze observed as she walked silently into the music room. Striding up behind Umi, Kaze looked over the small girl's shoulder and read the title of the composition out loud, "Love Song. Is this for someone special Umi-chan?"  
  
Umi jumped and slammed her hands onto the piano keys in shock. Turning her head she stared anxiously into Kaze's cream eyes, "N-no one Kaze-chan. I just like romantic songs." Umi then lowered her head to hide her falsehood and, Kaze smiled knowingly, waiting for Umi to speak again. "A-ano. Could you play the music for me? I'm not very good at the piano."  
  
"Hai Umi-chan, why not." Kaze sat down beside Umi on the piano bench and stretched her fingers over the keys, playing a few measures to get the hang of the music. "All right." Kaze spoke up finally, "I'm ready when you are."  
  
Umi grinned and began to sing, unaware of Gabriel watching from the shadows.  
  
"Dakitai kagami ni utsutta Anata no unmei Kikoenai koe de kaze no naka Yonderu no ah Naiteru no ah Hitori"  
  
(I want to embrace the fate of the you that's reflected in the mirror With an unheard voice, in the wind Calling out... Ah Crying... Ah Alone)  
  
Kaze closed her eyes a moment, listening to the raw emotion in Umi's voice, and she knew for certain that this was no simple song, written out of the blue, or from boredom. This was an impassioned cry for the love of someone, and it took no genius to figure out that it was Gabriel, but Kaze wasn't sure if Umi even knew that herself.  
  
"itami o anata no mune kara oidasanai de watashi ni tsunai de kudasai"  
  
(Don't drive the pain out of your heart Please, connect to me)  
  
"kowashite watashi no kokoro o akai kanashimi ga afurete nagarete kuru kara ima ha tada ah hitomi toji ah kudakete shimai tai no"  
  
(Break my heart Because a red sorrow is spilling out from it Right now I just... ah ...close my eyes... ah I want to smash it to pieces.)  
  
Kaze looked up from the music and noticed Gabriel walking toward them, his golden eyes fixed on Umi, though she did not see him, because her eyes were closed. Gabriel reached the piano and slowly walked around it to the bench. He stood behind them; his eyes swirling with unreadable emotions, and Kaze found herself wishing she could read minds.  
  
"Aishiteru kara shiawase hitsuyounai no Naite yo sore tomo waratte"  
  
(I love you, so I don't need happiness. Crying or laughing)  
  
"Kowashite watashi no kokoro o Akai kanashimi ga Afurete nagarete kuru kara Ima ha tada ah Hitomi toji ah Kudakete shimai tai no Soba ni ite ne"  
  
(Break my heart Because a red sorrow is spilling out from it Right now I just... ah ...close my eyes... ah I want to smash it to pieces. Please stay by my side, okay?)  
  
Kaze played out the last few measures as Umi's voice fell away; her eyes were still closed, and a small smile of satisfaction settled onto her face, "Kirei Umi-chan! Kirei!" Kaze exclaimed happily, looking up at Gabriel as he smiled at the piece of music.  
  
"Iie Kaze-chan, It was nice, demo It's not my best." Umi replied as her self-loathing kicked in, ruining what should have been a proud moment for the girl. Kaze found herself wondering, who had made Umi so insecure that she couldn't even congratulate herself.  
  
"Nonsense Mi-chan, that was extremely beautiful and, you should be proud of it," Gabriel said, causing Umi to jump up from her seat and turn in mid-air to face him almost falling onto the piano. Kaze struggled not to laugh.  
  
"G-Gabriel-kun! What are you doing here?!" Umi stammered, leaning against the piano for support as though her legs would give out if she let go. Gabriel reached out his hand, gripping Umi's shoulder gently, to calm her.  
  
"It's ok Mi-chan, I'm not here to kill you." Kaze watched as an unmistakable blush spread across Umi's pale cheeks. "Tenshi-san told me you would be here, and I could not help coming here. Why didn't you ever tell me that you had such a beautiful voice?"  
  
Umi's blush deepened and she lowered her head, "Ano. it didn't seem important." Umi then moved away from Gabriel; her hands slamming into the keys as she lost balance. Gabriel grabbed her arm and pulled her up straight, but he didn't let her go afterward.  
  
"Mi-chan, how could you even think that?" His other hand slid beneath her chin and tilted her up to look into his face, "Everything about you is important Umi. Everything." His arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him; the only thing keeping them apart was the piano bench.  
  
Kaze rolled her eyes, deciding that this was not the time, nor the place for this. She cleared her throat and Umi's blushed turned even darker, though this time with embarrassment, as she scrambled out of his arms and took a step backwards. Kaze smirked, "My thoughts exactly Umi-chan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than watch you two make-out." Kaze laughed uneasily as Umi's eyes narrowed in an evil glare, her eyes turned colder than ice. She quickly strode out of the room a plan already forming in her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagura dashed down the hallways, lungs burning for air. She was lost somehow, though she could feel the power of her opponent somewhere nearby. A couple more turns and she should be safely there with some time to spare. Stopping for a moment, she leaned over her knees, gathering her energy and taking several calming breaths. The way around her was dark and deserted, and she suddenly felt uneasy and lonely coming here all by herself. She should have asked Gabriel to walk her.  
  
She spun at the sound of footsteps on stone, fear mounting in her throat and making her choke. She spat quickly and ducked behind a tapestry, completely hidden from whoever was behind her. Minutes later, at a careful pace, a black haired man stopped before her hiding spot. Kagura braced herself to attack, and would have pounced had he not begun to speak. "Kagura, where did you get to? I wanted to catch you before the duel began. Kuso," the man hissed, leaning his head against the tapestry where she was hidden.  
  
"Well, you've found me, man, so what's your business?"  
  
He jumped back from the tapestry with a yelp and pulled it back to see Kagura standing there, her yellow eyes questioning him. His mouth dropped open in surprise as she stepped out from the wall and into the corridor, regarding him seriously. He couldn't manage a sound.  
  
"Well? Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Boku wa."He bowed as she inclined her head to watch his movements. "Boku wa Yoake no Myoujou, Lucifer-oujisama!"  
  
Kagura popped her head up and cried out, "Ouji-sama?! OUJI-SAMA?!" She blushed and held out her hand, that he might kiss it. "Lucifer."  
  
Lucifer's eyes were hopeful as she gazed into the black depths. Black hair fell into his dark eyes, longer in front, shorter in the back; his skin was more pale than death's or even hers. He was lean but strong, and clothed in a shirt, pants and boots that matched the midnight of his eyes. He was darkness incarnate.  
  
"Well," Lucifer smiled, beaming down into her eyes. "It's most fortunate that I have run into you, Kagura-sama. I've been meaning to speak with you. I."  
  
"Can it wait until later, Ouji-sama? You must know that there is to be a duel between myself and Umi-hime in but a few hours. I would not want to appear rude by being late, now would I?"  
  
She hadn't lost any of her charm, he knew. Nodding, he grabbed her hand once more, lifting it to his lips for one more kiss. "Might I attend you, Kagura-san? Surely, you will need someone to aid you if something were to happen."  
  
"That is not necessary, Ouji-sama. It's not possible for anything to happen. Not against Umi-hime."  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel stood in front of the Silver entrance to the arena, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Umi to show up. If she didn't get here soon, Gabriel knew he would miss his chance to speak with her; perhaps forever if Kagura was angry enough. "Onegai Mi-chan. Come on!" He said desperately.  
  
"What is it Gabriel-kun?" Came a voice from behind him, and upon turning, he saw Umi standing a few feet a way.  
  
She was wearing a knee-length, light silvery-blue Greek style, tunic that was held up by two silver clasps on her otherwise bare shoulders and, emblazoned on the clasps was the light blue symbol of Mercury. In her small, delicate hand rested a silver, blue gem encrusted, rapier hilt; his brow furrowed as he saw that there was no sword attached to the hilt, "Mi- chan, you do realize that you're going to fight Kagura with a hilt?! Are you insane or suicidal?! I mean what kind of idiot would."  
  
Gabriel was shocked into silence as Umi pointed the hilt at him, and out from the hilt sparked a blue light, which elongated itself into the shape of a rapier. The light froze like ice and then shattered and exploded outwards, revealing a silver plated rapier that was still glowing faintly blue. The rapier rested on his shoulder then slid upward as Umi came closer, a sadistic smile on her face. "Still think I'm an idiot? Or suicidal?" Umi said softly as she lifted the rapier from his shoulder and moved it slowly away from his neck as he shook his head. Umi then let the sword sink back into her hilt, and Gabriel, deciding it was safe, gathered her up in his arms, holding her tightly.  
  
"Onegai Mi-chan, be careful. Don't let her kill you." Gabriel murmured into her hair, breathing in her scent, afraid this would be the last moment he had with her and unwilling to let it go. He felt her sigh against him and subconsciously tightened his grip.  
  
"Gabriel-kun. I'm going to be late." He felt her try to free herself, but he wouldn't let go and Umi sneered nastily as she turned up to look at him, "Do you want your precious Kagura to see us like this?" She said maliciously, and Gabriel glared down at her.  
  
"I don't care! I want you promise me that you won't let yourself be killed!" Umi winced at the tone in his voice, and Gabriel glared down into her eyes to get his point across, causing Umi to blush and shiver from something not of cold.  
  
"Gabriel. No one will let her kill me! I don't understand why you're doing this!" She pushed free of his arms and moved away, shaking her head, "Just go out there and support your lover. I don't need your pity." Umi then walked out into the arena, leaving Gabriel wondering what had just happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Umi walked out onto the Arena, her boots knelling softly on the cool, white marble. Her icy blue eyes staring fixedly across the length of the arena at her opponent, whose sulfurous eyes returned her gaze unflinchingly. "I see you have the prudence to at least show up on time Umi-hime." Kagura said coolly as she hefted her long sword into the air with practiced ease.  
  
"I do have Mercurian blood in my veins Kagura-sama" Umi replied sarcastically, almost spitting the word sama, dripping with venom from her mouth as Umi narrowed her eyes. Kagura returned the gesture, scrutinizing the girl with a critical eye.  
  
"Obviously you have Mercurian blood in your veins Umi-hime. That is the Mercurian Imperial Sword resting in your hand after all." A small smile crossed her lips as a small bit of praise forced itself from her lips, "I hear no others have been worthy of carrying it for almost nine generations of your family." The smile disappeared almost as quickly as it came as she pointed her sword at Umi. "Well, summon it, so we can begin."  
  
Umi smirked; the sword springing up from the hilt in her hand, "May I ask the terms to this duel? Or is that to be kept form me until all my Mercurian blood has poured from my poor veins?" It was hard to miss the sarcasm that dripped from Umi's lips, or the sadistic smile that was slowly spreading on her lips due to a pre-anticipated bloodlust, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gabriel take his seat beside Selenity-sama, looking rather grave. She really wanted to kill something, particularly him, for underestimating her skills, when she had proved time and time again that she was capable of fighting.  
  
Selenity-sama stood up and her cool violet eyes locked with Umi's and, Umi glowered at the pity she saw there, "You will fight till third blood Umi- hime, and there will be no serious wounds in this duel." Her gaze flickered to Kagura, "And there shall be no killing."  
  
"Selenity-san," Kagura murmured. "Mahou?"  
  
The woman nodded her pale head no. "Is this understood?"  
  
Both women responded the affirmative and Selenity-sama moved to a giant bronze gong hanging off the side; picking up a mallet she held it up into the air, "Then Begin!" and she swung the mallet into the gong letting it ring out a low baritone note.  
  
Umi held her rapier in the ready position and Kagura did the same. Touching blades, the girl's both dropped into a defensive position and began to circle each other. Kagura made several feints at Umi, lashing out then pulling away before Umi could fully parry the attack, but Umi did not slack off, nor did she take anyone of those feints as feints.  
  
So, When Kagura made her first real attack, Umi was ready. Kagura made a wide slash from Umi's right and, Umi swung out from her left to parry it. Locking blades, Kagura quickly put her full weight into the drive of her sword, trying to throw Umi off balance. Umi glared at Kagura and balanced better on her hind right foot, swinging her left foot up, she viciously landed a kick to Kagura's gut, causing her to fly backwards as Umi freed her sword and landed a gash on Kagura's forearm.  
  
"First blood is mine." Umi said in a matter of fact tone as Kagura got to her feet. Neither noticed that everyone sat on the edge of their seats, eyes wide with shock. Obviously no one had expected Umi to gain the upper hand in a round; they had expected Umi to be slaughtered and carried off in a stretcher, but apparently, they had underestimated her.  
  
Kagura growled softly and glared at Umi with eyes glowing with hate. Umi smiled her sadistic smile as her eyes became ice cold. They touched blades again, and this time, Umi took the offensive; launching forward she lunged her sword in a wild move that would go through the air and over Kagura's shoulder and cause her to over balance, but at the last second Umi changed her grip on her sword, and turned the lunge to a slice as she moved to cut open Kagura's cheek and end the duel, but Kagura evaded the attack and laid her sword down on to the now exposed, soft, back of Umi's hand, creating a deep gash and rendering her left hand useless for the duel.  
  
Umi hissed softly in pain as she switched her sword to the other hand, "Second blood is mine, Umi-hime, and you might as well give up here. Your hand can't even grip your sword with that gash on it." Umi looked up and stared defiantly into Kagura's eyes.  
  
"I can handle it Kagura-sama, let's just continue this, shall we?" Umi replied and straightened her stance, Kagura did the same smirking with unreserved superiority. Umi was determined to wipe that smirk off her face with or without her sword. Both girls touched blades and then began an aggressive offensive. Neither let the other gain the upper hand as both attacked and blocked the other. After several minutes both girls were tiring, but they still were giving it their all trying to annihilate each other. Eventually Kagura and Umi both grew tired of the redundancy over their fight and decided to end it. Locking blades once again, Umi drew her dagger but with her injured hand, Kagura had the advantage.  
  
Kagura lunged forward, driving her sword towards Umi's unprotected face; Umi blocked it with her own dagger then lunged forward and sliced her cheek open. Not truly realizing that at the same second, Kagura had gashed her own cheek; Umi stepped away and shook her head trying to clear the euphoria of the duel being over.  
  
The gong rang out above from above them; looking up, she saw Selenity-sama leaning on the railing, her face white with shock, "The duel. Is a draw," She said nearly inaudible, and she slumped back into her chair in a near faint.  
  
It was only then, that Umi felt the sting of pain along her jaw, and she reached up a tentative hand to the wound, pulling her fingers away in amazement as she felt the stickiness of blood attach itself to her fingers. "A draw?" She breathed in disbelief as Kagura approached her holding out her hand.  
  
"You seem surprised Umi-san."  
  
"I am Kagura-sama. No offense, but I've won every duel I've ever participated in." Umi said a slight stain of embarrassment covering her cheek, and Kagura smiled an easy, almost carefree smile as she took Umi's uninjured hand gently.  
  
"Don't worry Umi-san, So have I, but I suppose it's good for the both of us. Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you on your performance; I believe I have finally met a worthy opponent in you Umi-san, and I hope that we might duel again in the future." Umi carefully shook Kagura's hand, trying to mimic the smile she was receiving from Kagura.  
  
"Arigato Kagura-san. It was indeed a great honor to duel with you." Umi said passively, "But if you'll excuse me, the hour is late and I have much to do tomorrow." Umi pulled her hand away and tilted her head respectively, and before Kagura could respond, Umi turned and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Selenity-hime smiled down on Kagura, as the fiery senshi watched the Mercurian-hime march out; She knew Kagura was a little miffed about losing, but she had shown good form in tying with Umi. "Well, Lucifer-kun," she giggled, looking up at the prince standing next to her. "Is she still the way you remember her?"  
  
He nodded, a frown crossing his soft lips. "I'm starting to wish I hadn't told you about her, Usa-chan."  
  
"Lucifer-kun? Don't be cross with me!" she glared up at him and returned his frown. "I could have you banned from the palace you know. You're lucky I invited you to the duel."  
  
Lucifer moved around as several royal guests made their way past him. As the arena slowly emptied, he took a seat beside her, resting his legs over the side of the small throne. Peering form the corner of his eyes, he watched as she towled off the light sheen of sweat upon her body. Every movement, every breath was poetry to his eyes.  
  
She looked up suddenly, catching his piercing gaze, and smiled, returning her golden gaze to her weapon. Oddly echoing around them in the arena, he voice came low and melodic. "Oi, Usa-ko!"  
  
Selenity stood and leaned against the railing, sticking her small chest out invitingly. "Oi, Kagura-chan. You fought beautifully this evening."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Usa-ko." Her eyes darted to Lucifer and back, a gentle blush spreading over her golden-pale cheeks. "It was a fine duel. I am privileged to meet one such as Umi-hime. She is a skilled woman. It is rare that one finds a fighter with such gusto and bravery. It would be advantageous to have her by my side in battle," she murmured. "I envy her passion."  
  
"Well, what if I told you I have another duellist to match your skill. Even excede it, Kagura-chan?" A sly smile crossed Selenity's pale pink lips. "Would you agree to another duel this evening, a private one?"  
  
Kagura shrugged, adjusting the red strap of her top. "I suppose. Though it will be hell on my body."  
  
Both girls laughed and Kagura again glanced over to Lucifer, her face falling as a frown graced his chiseled features. She blushed again, as Selenity spun and grabbed Lucifer by the hand, pulling him to his feet. "Well then, here is your man."  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel stood silently outside the arena entrance, waiting impatiently for Umi to exit. And when she did, he caught her in his arms, pushing aside all formalities, and kissed her on the cheek. She looked up into his face, red spots gracing her cheeks, and laughed. "I didn't do too terribly, did I, Gabriel-kun?"  
  
He pressed his nose against hers and smiled. "You were wonderful, Mi-chan. I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Am I interrupting something, you two?"  
  
Umi moved her head slowly away from Gabriel's, though she did not leave the comfort of his arms. She saw Tenshi waiting by the doorway, smiling secretively. "Do you two want to see a real show?"  
  
"Nani?" Gabriel hugged Umi closer, placing his hand against the back of Umi's head and pushing her cheek to his chest.  
  
"There's another duel about to take place, Gabriel-ouji. A duel between light and darkness, if you catch my meaning."  
  
Gabriel's golden orbs widened in understanding and he released Umi slowly. "Lucifer-san...Kagura-ai."  
  
Tenshi nodded solemnly, her violet eyes gleaming wickedly. She laced and unlaced her slim, pale fingers. "Perhaps you would like to watch, Gabriel- ouji? Seeing as you and Kagura and Lucifer-kun are so close. Wouldn't want them to have a secret affair going would you?" she hissed scathingly.  
  
Gabriel raced back to the door to see Kagura conversing with the moon princess, Lucifer-ouji standing next to the High Princess in the gallery. His eyes were locked on Gabriel's younger sister, lust and a competitive shine illuminating his black gaze. Gabriel could not interfere...at least not without Tenshi cutting off his genitals.  
  
* * *  
  
Lucifer stepped quietly onto the arena floor, observing his opponents actions. Kagura sat upon the black bench on the far side of the arena, removing her brown leather boots from her pale feet. Her loose black slacks fell over her feet, and he watched her shiver as her bare toes touched the iciness of the floor. Lucifer laughed quietly, retreating to only a smile as she raised her eyes to his, blushing. "Cold, Kagura-sama?"  
  
She smirked and nodded. "I like to battle without those damned boots. I don't have any balance with them on."  
  
"Can you hold up against my pursuit? I'm quite hard to impress...and defeat."  
  
"I can safely say, I do not fear you."  
  
He grinned and set to taking off his own shoes, jacket and overshirt. Remaining now were his own black pants and black undershirt. Reaching up, he removed the silver circlet from his brow, flipping back the dark strands of hair. "How old are you again?"  
  
Kagura cast down her eyes from the sight of his body, not really embarrassed, but attracted to what she saw. "I turned seventeen recently."  
  
"Mmm," he hummed, looking over her body, which to her suddenly felt naked. "The great general is only seventeen? I would have thought you to be at least twenty-one."  
  
"Nani?" Her head shot up in surprise, the blood rising in her cheeks. "Do not look at me in such a way. It's not proper. I may be young, but I assure you, I am quite mature for my age."  
  
Lucifer tipped his hand out, watching the steel and onyx long sword explode from the air in front of him. "I'd like to find that out for myself, later, if that would be permissible."  
  
She reddened significantly once more, and held her hand out before her. "We shall see." A wind picked up around her feet, rising to lift her loose hair off her shoulders. "Soul of blackness, darker than chaos; heed my command and awaken!"  
  
The sword she had used during the duel had been a regular, steel sword, one she had borrowed from the Queen. But if he was going to use some magical blade, so too, was she. The hexacle on her palm began to glow, the black tattoo turning to a bloody red and suddenly to pale gold. With intense concentration, she whispered, "Sawa," and the tip of a sword slowly emerged from her palm. It's steel blade glimmered with silver runes, leading down to a hilt of pure gold. As she tilted it, slashed it once to check it's feel in her hand, Lucifer glimpsed a diamond shimmering in the end of the blade.  
  
Lucifer clapped dauntingly and laughed. "A pretty trick, but could you work so well with my equipment?"  
  
"Would you like me to castrate it.from your hand of course."  
  
"Hime-sama, you surprise me. I wasn't talking about the blade in my hand."  
  
Kagura blushed and held her sword out, ready. "Mahou?"  
  
He shot Selenity a glance, and tilted his head. "What do you think?"  
  
Selenity fiddled with the skirt of her dress for a minute, considering what might happen. Lucifer was strong and overconfident, but so was Kagura, as Selenity had heard from many others. Yet, Kagura was a general.Lucifer was a prince.Well, why not make the duel more interesting. She raised her crystalline eyes to the two. "Very well. You may."  
  
Kagura raised "Sawa" to rest between her pale eyes, smiling maliciously. It was an invitation for Lucifer to strike; and he did, fast and hard. She nimbly sidestepped the large swipe at her stomach, and set to making small knocks at his wrists. The quickness of her blade was almost overwhelming to him, but Lucifer was merely biding his time to where she would get tired with these little annoyances. She lunged in deep, and grabbing her by the arm, he pulled her closer, locking their lips together. She faltered in her attack and he took the moment to run a long scratch down her shin, the steel edge singing as it exited her flesh.  
  
She fell back hard on her rear, staring up in shock. "Anata."She spit in disgust, showing that she had no taste for his kisses. Kagura pulled the red ribbon binding her hair, and wrapped it around her bloodied leg, wincing, "Again."  
  
"As you wish, Hime-sama."  
  
He struck forward again, striking her off balance as she came to her feet. Kagura jumped high into the air, flipped and landed some seven feet away from him. She planted her sword firmly into the ground and momentarily, fire circled out from her long blade. She did not stop there; extending her hand down, she ran her fingers over the diamond sleeping in the tip of her weapon, and it flared to life adding electricity to the wave of heat. Lucifer held his hand forward calmly, and the fire would touch him.  
  
"MEGAMI-SAMA!" Kagura cried, throwing herself forward! "Kuso!"  
  
She stopped as he held the sharp, wickedly curving end of his blade to her collarbone, just above her heart. The breathing of her lungs was heavy, strained and she could not seem to gather any sense from this, as Lucifer rested the flat of the blade against her shoulder. "I believe I have won, Kagura-san."  
  
"Never," she smirked, something darker than herself entering her eyes. Grabbing the blade fully in her hand she held it aside and plunged her sword forward, into his gut. He looked down in surprise to see blood slide slowly from his body, down his shirt; he looked back up into her face, now wrought with confusion at what she had down. "Lucifer."  
  
He slumped to the floor, sliding off of her cruel barb, holding himself in pain. Blood began to dribble from the side of his pale lips, a striking color against the milk white skin. Lucifer gazed up at her, feeling himself die from within and without, knowing that he had come so close to finally having her. But her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel watched as she grabbed the blade; as she rammed Lucifer through, smiling in satisfaction and then gasping in horror. He fell, she followed, leaning herself over him, stroking his brow and holding his wound.  
  
"Why would she.Gabriel-kun?" Umi was looking up at him quizzically, pain riddling her features sharp. "Those are never the terms of any duel. How cruel of her! What was she thinking?!" the shorter girl looked out upon the duelists in horror, knowing now that Kagura had been holding back much when they had dueled.  
  
"She wasn't Mi-chan.That's not the 'normal' Kagura's way."  
  
Umi's eyes started to tear for Lucifer and she wiped them fiercely. "Then.what has she done."  
  
He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in to comfort her, but more for his own support. "She's made it known to him that she can't be conquered.and now they will pursue each other.the way they always have, unknowingly on her part, fortunately. Until now." His voice sounded pained.  
  
Umi wrapped her arms around him, and held him there for a minute. It was comfortable and gentle in the silence around them. The only sound marring it, were the sounds of Kagura's low voice, and Lucifer's gasps of terror. She heard Selenity-hime dashing down the stops, and peeked over Gabriel's shoulder to glimpse Selenity kneeling and holding her palms flat over the fallen prince. Light poured over him, white and pure. 


	4. Delta

Galaxia peered into the water covered mirror, the pure water swirling around languidly. "Kagami-san, doushite no?"  
  
Kagami's white orbs stared blankly into the water, a sight coming to her that she could not quite comprehend; there was much darkness, illuminated by flashes of blue and white light. She is the Second face. Underestimated, but she is powerful. She will shine with the light-bringer, and she will carry his new life.She will soon gain her power.  
  
Galaxia narrowed her golden eyes and leaned further over the watery mirror, "Who is she Kagami?! Who will be with my son?! Is it Kagura?"  
  
Kagami's eyes were empty and she continued to stare blankly. Iie, she carries powers from two bloods. One Inner one Outer. She is a Hime, demo of what is not known to this sight. With the name of the sea, she will come to light.  
  
Frowning, Galaxia turned away from Kagami and began walking back to the throne room; she had much thinking to do.  
  
* * *  
  
She stood in an ankle length, light blue, gown, cinched at the waist by an elaborate silver chain. Her gown was held up by silver, shoulder clasps emblazoned with the symbol of Mercury. Her long blue hair was tied up in an elaborate, Greek-style knot; about her neck was an Aquamarine gemstone on a short, yet fine silver chain, and her feet had slim, Hermes-like sandals adorning them. On her belt, the Imperial sword of Mercury rested comfortably against her side.  
  
If only Umi was as comfortable as her sword. She stood up perfectly straight but her knees shook a little with unease. She looked around nervously for the tenth time that morning, hoping beyond hope that none of her acquaintances would see her.  
  
Umi looked out to the dock with dread as a Mercurian ship landed in it. Walking forward, Umi silently cursed each and every single Deity that came to mind. "Welcome to the Moon Onee-san." Umi said dully as her beautiful older sister stepped down onto the soil.  
  
"Thank you for the welcome Bastard-child. Now take me to the Queen." What had once been a kind face was now twisted with utter hatred, and she hurriedly moved ahead as though disgusted by Umi's presence. Umi sighed and walked beside her sister, not surprised by this treatment. "So, does anyone know of your illegitimate heritage?"  
  
"Iie, and I'd like it to remain that way." Umi replied sullenly, and Ami suddenly gave a sickeningly sweet and insincere smile, making Umi regret what she had said.  
  
"We'll see Imouto-san. We'll see." Then the girls entered the empty throne room, Umi was no longer able to ask her sister what she meant.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel walked down a golden corridor his mind lost to the four winds as he tried desperately to assess the situation he had found himself in. He knew that Lucifer would never give up on Kagura until she was his, and Kagura was most assuredly concerned about him, if not actually attracted to him. Also, his growing feelings for Umi were most confusing , and he truly wished he could sort those particular feelings out, so he could decide what to do about them.  
  
He was so preoccupied in his thoughts, that Gabriel didn't notice the two women coming around the corner in front of him until he had already run into them, knocking one over. Mumbling apologies he leaned over and offered his hand to the girl on the ground, but she brushed him off and got to her feet herself, "Just who do you think you are? Knocking people over like that?! You should be punished!"  
  
Gabriel look down at the young woman in surprise, and he had to do a double take, because the her likeness to Umi was almost uncanny, except for she had shorter, darker hair and darker eyes, "Ano. Sumimasen, demo."  
  
"Onee-san. You shouldn't speak that way to Gabriel-Ouji. He's higher ranked than we are." Gabriel looked over to the other young woman, and he smiled; Umi looked utterly spectacular in the formal wear she had donned to welcome her sister with.  
  
"Gabriel-Ouji?" Umi's sister asked, her eyes wide with apprehension, "Imouto.Did you I hear you right?" Umi smirked her eyes taking an evil glint as she cornered her sister.  
  
"Hai Onee-san, Kore wa Galaxy no Gabriel-Ouji. My closest companion on this barren wasteland." Umi then turned to Gabriel her eyes filled with apology, "Gabriel-kun, Kore wa watashimo Onee-san, Mercury no Ami-hime."  
  
Gabriel held took Ami's hand in his and kissed it gently, causing her blush, "Gomen Nasai Gabriel-san; I did not mean to be so rude. I hope you'll accept my sincerest apologies," She said with the sincerest voice and smile, but her eyes held pure malice, and Gabriel knew she was far from sorry.  
  
"It's all right Ami-hime, I'm sure you did not mean it." He replied and let go of her hand, glaring into her sea blue eyes. She flinched and looked away, and so did Umi, but this was from embarrassment. "So Ami-hime, you have decided to join your sister on the moon?"  
  
Ami turned her head and sneered at Umi; before turning back to Gabriel, an innocent look on her face, "Well my sister is still much too young and child-like to truly handle the troubles that come with being representative. I'm here to advise and guide her, before she botches everything up." Ami winked slyly and the straps of her blouse freed themselves from her shoulder, flirting with him. He turned to look at Umi, who, in his opinion, was much more attractive, and he saw she looked rather close to tears, leaning against the wall not looking at the pair.  
  
His fists clenched, "Actually, I thought Umi-hime was doing quite well, because she's earned the respect of most of the court, and she hasn't had to act like a sniveling witch to get it," Gabriel said, beginning to loathe the girl in front of him. He pushed past her and gently took Umi's hand, leading her away from her sister before either could utter a sound.  
  
Once they were a few corridors away, Gabriel muttered some vulgar words concerning Ami-hime and turned to Umi, "You let that witch manipulate you all these years? Come on Umi, you should know better than that!"  
  
Umi lowered her head and stared fixedly at her right hand, "You don't understand Gabriel-kun; she's my sister, and she's treated me like this all my life! She's always resented me! Always envied me! Always hated me!" Umi's voice rose to the point of hysteria, and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "Demo, despite all that, I always hope that one day she will come to love me. As all sisters should."  
  
"Mi-chan." Gabriel stepped forward and clasped both of her hands in his, "This is not how it should be. Siblings love each other without question, and they will be there for you no matter what. They do not make fools of you in front of your friends, or manipulate you into believing that you're worth less than the soil you walk upon." He would have said more but was distracted by something odd on Umi's palm. Lifting it up for inspection, Gabriel saw a rather nasty scar defiling the beauty of her hand, "How did you get this one Mi-chan?"  
  
Umi flushed in shame and pulled her hand away, "Judging by your earlier speech, you don't want to know." she said, not making eye contact, as Gabriel grabbed her hand again and ran his fingers over the scar gently.  
  
"What did she do?" He asked softly, "Cut it open with a knife?" Gabriel looked deep into Umi's diverted eyes, caught her gaze and held it causing her to tremble slightly, "Mi-chan?"  
  
Umi sighed in defeat, "I was five, she was seven. We were late to a summoning by my Mother, and I didn't walk fast enough for her, so she grabbed my hand and started dragging me. She was holding my hand so tightly that it split open and started bleeding." Umi's face lowered, but she continued talking her voice taking on a note of hopelessness, "I wanted to go to a healer, but she wouldn't let me because we were late. By the time I got to the healer, it was too late to stop it from scarring."  
  
Gabriel clenched his free hand into a fist, "Mi-chan! You've really let her do this to you?! She's been abusing you too. My God I can't believe that you of all people would let this happen!" He ran a hand angrily through his hair and continued his rant, "I mean the way you've stood up to Kagura and myself made me think you were made of stronger stuff than this, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
Smack! Gabriel never finished his rant, because Umi's hand came up out of nowhere and slapped him smartly across the face, causing his head to whip back. Gabriel looked at Umi in surprise, watching her tremble with barely contained rage, "You don't understand Gabriel. You don't understand!" Umi then took off leaving Gabriel to watch her go, speechless.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagura sat leaned against the silver-blue walls of the private arena, many miles underneath the dead surface of the Moon. She had been training every morning, sometimes six hours at a stretch, desperate to remove the memory of Lucifer's blood-stained lips from her mind. His eyes had looked so cold and dead. She shook her head and held herself erect once more, ready to spar with Scorpio again.  
  
The silvery entity shot from her chest, grinning wickedly. "You'll exhaust your power this way, Kagura. Take a rest, dear one." Scorpio watched her arm sharpen and laughed. "This fighting does not bother me or sap my energy."  
  
"I know that, Scorpio," Kagura spat, hefting her own blade. "Again, with more skill this time, if you can manage it."  
  
"Hai, Kagura-san.Matte!" Scorpio came in close to Kagura, wrapping her ethereal arms around the girl protectively.  
  
Kagura breathed in once, the sweet scent of autumn wind hidden just beneath the acrid sulfur of Scorpio's body. She'd never been this close to Scorpio when she was outside her body, and it was actually quite comforting to have the essence of her power this near to her. She dropped her shoulders and sighed. "What is it?"  
  
Scorpio retreated into Kagura's body and spoke within her heart, Someone approaches.  
  
"Indeed, I feel them. Baka." Kagura returned to her exercises, her back to the door. Thrust, lunge, guard, lunge, spin, jab. She danced around lithely, pausing only a moment to catch her breath and resuming. "I know you're here, I can hear your heartbeat. What is it you want with me, intruder?"  
  
A quiet male voice responded, "I did not know that this arena was occupied, Kagura-san. I'll leave you. I wouldn't want to be impaled again."  
  
She spun swiftly and came face to face with a grinning Lucifer-ouji. She was by him in seconds, her arms circling his neck tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder for a moment, relief washing over her. Yet, she realized, it was improper to hold him so, and she stepped away a light pink entering her face. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"Daijobu, Kagura-san. I see you've been exercising. May I join you?"  
  
"In your condition?" Kagura wanted to reach for him, for some reason unknown to her, but held herself still. "After what I.I mean, your injury." She dropped her eyes and frowned at her bare feet. To meet his eyes would be impossible, after what she had done to him. Had Scorpio really turned her into such an angry, brutal person?  
  
His hand reached out and encircled the thin wrist of her right arm, bringing his fingers down to lace them with hers. Pulling her closer, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Kagura-san. I'm not in pain anymore, and you can justify what you did," he murmured, nuzzling her ear. "I did kiss you."  
  
"That's right, Lucifer-san! You kissed me!" Kagura threw off his arm and glared at him. "You deserved it!"  
  
"Kagura," he laughed, and removed his shoulder guards and metal-plated boots. "Stabbing someone through the gut is a harsh punishment for a simple kiss, ne? What would you do if I kissed you again?"  
  
She blushed hotly and brought her eyes to meet his, flushing even more as he smiled warmly into her face. "Well, first of all, to speak in such a fashion to myself is improper on your part. Second, we should not be alone together, as it is also improper. Third, if you ever kiss me again, I will take my bare hands and rip your manhood from your body in one grab."  
  
His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he chuckled, running one hand rakishly through his black hair, "Is everything improper to you? May I remind you that you were the one to embrace me the moment you saw me here. Is that not improper?"  
  
"I was." She frowned and sighed. "I was worried about you, Lucifer-san. You haven't shown yourself in weeks, and I was wondering if I hadn't killed you. And Selenity-hime was so tight-lipped about the whole situation. Then you show up in perfect health, while I'm exercising, and I couldn't help it. I was relieved."  
  
"A good answer, obviously well thought out and rehearsed."  
  
Kagura sighed again and hunched her shoulders, walking back to the center of the arena.. "Fine, don't believe my sincerity. It doesn't matter to me, as long as you're alive." Her head shot up and she looked around, feeling as though she had spoken these exact words before.  
  
"What did you say?" Lucifer was a few steps behind her, at her back nearly, but he stopped when she looked to her side. Orange hair curtained her pale profile, but he could see she was clearly bothered by her speech. "Kagura- san, I know exactly what you mean."  
  
"No you don't, what are you talking about? I didn't say anything important." She raised her sword once more, and held her before her, slashed it once or twice for effect. The air hummed with its brilliance and power.  
  
Lucifer carefully rested his hands on her shoulders, hoping not to disturb her into another attack upon him. She tensed momentarily and leaned back, close enough to be thought of as 'improper'. He laid his cheek upon hers and let his lips softly brush the skin of her shoulder. "I want you to remember things, Kagura-san. I want you to remember Earth. And myself."  
  
She jumped in surprise, a gasp escaping her throat; 'Sawa' dropped from her hand, clattering to the floor. His lips were moving slowly up her neck, and realization was dawning upon her quicker than thought. The kisses, the voice, the midnight gaze. A tear slipped down her porcelain cheek, falling into his lips, as they reached the side of her mouth; he was moving her around to face him. More tears. Lucifer's mouth met hers, fire shooting through her tiny body. Arms went around her, supporting her. Their lips broke apart, and Kagura brought herself back for more, stopping once to whisper, "Lucifer."  
  
* * *  
  
Lucifer had to pry himself away from Kagura, and it hurt him so badly, for he never wanted to let her out of his arms again. He smoothed the wavy strands of her bangs off her forehead and smiled. She looked up at him, her gentle expression melting his heart. "Kagura," his lips forced down, touching the skin between her eyebrows. "I can't stay. Quickly, do you remember anything now?"  
  
"Lucifer," Kagura nosed his collarbone and sighed. "Prince of Earth, spy in the Star-Zero armies Solar branch-you saved me from that attack back during the Ceres wars. And you took me back to that hole in the ground and healed me. And you kissed me here," she ran a finger over her cheekbones, and then her neck, trailing down to her breastbone. "And here, and here. I remember you, Satan."  
  
"Only you know that name, and only you may call me by it." He hugged her to him, crushingly, for a moment, and then more comfortably. "That is all the time I can give to you today. Gabriel.your Nii-san."  
  
She gasped and jumped back, reaching for his larger hand. "Tell no one, Ouji-san."  
  
He stroked the slender line of her jawbone, tipping her chin up. He brought his lips down to meet hers for an instant. "Anything. For you." He watched her eyes sadden, and read her thoughts by her emotions. "It doesn't matter if Gabriel finds out. I am your guardian for now and ever.even if you don't like it. My soul, or lack thereof, is yours."  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagura, how many times do I have to tell you?! Do you care that I'm older than you, and that I know his thoughts and intentions for you?! You never listen to me, Kagura!" Gabriel paced around the room, slamming his fist into the walls, the windows and doors. Kagura sat primly upon the floor, watching his little tirade in amusement. He turned on her ferociously. "Stop looking at me like that! Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
  
Her evil grin broke him down, and she stood slowly, her white gown lengthening. "You know exactly who I am Nii-san. I am your superior. The only reason everyone thinks you're Galaxia's heir, is because they do not know my full lineage. I am of the two highest royal bloods in the galaxy. I am the High Princess of the outer solar system. I am the high General, the most eligible woman, the pride of the family."  
  
Gabriel stamped his foot angrily and pushed her firmly. "I don't care about that! I care about all the other things: You are my lover. Aishiteru! I care about you more than anyone else." He rested his hands onto her lower back. "Lucifer isn't good enough for you. He's from Earth; He can't make love to you the way I can. Kagura, I don't want anyone else."  
  
"Liar. I know your heart better than that." She laid her hand over his forearm and removed him from her body. "We have to think of our positions Gabriel. You are here to make an alliance with the inner court. Umi-hime seems to be a perfect match for you."  
  
"Iie. Kagura, you don't understand anything."  
  
"I understand all too well. You've made love to me since you found out that I had enough power to handle you; we can't anymore Gabriel. It's not fair to me or Umi." She smiled softly, brushing a stray line of gold from his eyes. "You know that more than anyone else, I care for you. Demo, you and Umi have a future together. You and I do not. We have to make this alliance Gabriel.suspicions are already growing against Kaa-chan, and I have a feeling you may be next. Star-Zero.I cannot afford to lose my support from Kaa-chan. Listen to me, Nii-san. I know what I'm doing."  
  
He nodded and sat heavily onto the bed. "I don't want to lose you." he flopped back onto the coverlet, looking up at her, extending his hand. "Just allow me to have you once more, Kagura-ai. Just once before I give you up to.Yoake no Myoujou."  
  
Kagura crawled up over him, straddling him. She dropped herself down to kiss him passionately, pulling on his lower lip, pecking him lustfully. But she broke away before he could strap her down to him. "Gomen nasai, gomen, ne? Aishiteru, Nii-san."  
  
* * *  
  
Scorpio was witnessing the whole conversation, and her heart ached with Kagura's as her body left the room. They were heading out to the gardens; to that secluded spot on the very edge of the palace grounds where the very first Lunarian princess was said to have been born. Born from the planets as I had commanded it Scorpio thought. We're going to convene again tonight.  
  
Scorpio felt the call from Kagura and flew up from her hand and into the air. Wind swirled around her, and she pointed to the ground, calling upon the names of the signs engraved there. "Capricorn, Aries, Virgo, Libra, Sagittarius." she looked to one of the signs that remained unlit. "Scorpio." They burst into life, crackling in response to their names.  
  
Aries rose first, her curly white mane tangling in her golden horns. Her red eyes glared about her, falling upon Scorpio and then Kagura. She folded her black wings around her arms and bowed, prostrating herself before the two. "Ohitsujiza, Hime-sama."  
  
A white flurry announced Virgo's presence, and she exploded from the Earth around them, white robes floating in a cloud about her slender body. The blue tendrils of her hair, whipped like daggers into her bloody eyes and she smiled tightly, falling before the two in reverence. "Otomeza desu."  
  
Kagura nodded and swiveled around to catch the flash of blue light that accompanied Libra's pale face. Her aqua and gray eyes remained closed and she landed her feet softly to the ground. "Paschar be with you. Watashi wa Tenbinza, Kagura-san."  
  
"Kagura-chan!" A bubbly ball of bright green light smashed into Kagura and snuggled close to her. "Remember me, don't you? Watashi wa Iteza." Shashu leapt into the air and called lightning to her hands, throwing it to dance around Kagura's flying locks. "We have fought many battles together. I am honored."  
  
The yellow eyes spun in delight as Kagura received the last two spirit senshi. It was these two that she knelt for, her head bowed in excitement. Scorpio was in her element. Her true body was restored to her for this short time and she was shielded from the shining bitch Queen. Her black hair cascaded over her bare body, hid the roots of her black wings. The red spikes shooting out from her hair flashed almost as dangerously as her sulfur eyes. She placed a hand on Kagura's should and laughed gently. "Stand, Musume. We are old women, young one. Be not afraid, Kagura-chan. We are yours for the time."  
  
"Hai," Capricorn whispered, her goat's horns curling back over her violet hair. She extended the skeletal remains of her wings. "Old women who are trapped in these shells. Allow us to finally use our power and take our revenge upon the Empress."  
  
Kagura smiled at them all and held out her hands. "Arigato gozaimasu. The pendants , Onegai." She fingered the purple, red, white, gray, and bright green stars that fell into her hands. Fingering her orange star dangling at her throat she smiled. "WE will rule, minna-san. Yes, we will."  
  
* * *  
  
Selenity-hime stood silently next to her Mother, watching as the giant barge from Earth docked in the space harbor. Selenity was trying her hardest to look impassive when what she wanted to do was run and hide; she remembered Tyrain from their youth, and he was an extremely deranged boy.  
  
Selenity watched as a young man practically ran down the steps to greet them; his boyish face wide with a joyful smile. Surprised by this, Selenity took a step back and straight into Endymion, who wrapped his arms about her waist protectively. The young man kneeled before the three a moment, before jumping up and embracing Selenity-sama, "Selenity-obaasama! I'm so happy to see you again!" He exclaimed before turning his attentions on Selenity- hime, "My dearest Cousin." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips; his purple eyes filled with happiness, "I trust I find you well, and happy with Nii-san"  
  
Selenity-hime forced a smile on her face and pulled her hand away from Tyrain, "Indeed cousin, it is good to see you again." Selenity-hime burrowed herself further into Endymion's embrace, finding much needed security there.  
  
Tyrain smiled again, "I trust that you might have the time to show me around this large palace; I'm afraid I shall lose myself if you don't," Selenity-hime had to admit: Tyrain had grown up to be a handsome man; He greatly resembled Endymion in facial and body structure, with high cheek bones and a hard, chiseled features; the only difference between the two was Tyrain's eyes which were the color of crushed violets. If only she could banish her old feelings about him and finally begin to trust him, but she feared that would never happen.  
  
"Of course I'll show you around cousin. That is, if it's all right with you Mama." Selenity said, desperately pleading to her Mother to say otherwise, but Selenity-sama merely smiled and nodded her consent, leaving Selenity- hime to silently curse the Gods.  
  
Tyrain offered his arm to Selenity-hime, and she reluctantly took it as Endymion took her hand. They walked down the corridors, pointing out the important places and making small talk. Selenity was silently making pleas to her once cursed Gods to send her Senshi to rescue her from this night mare. Turning a corner, Selenity saw a flash of silver and thought her prayers answered as she made out the forms of Himiko, Kaze, Tsunami, and Tenshi, talking in front of a door.  
  
Tsunami looked up from their conversation and froze in terror, "H-HENTAI- OUJI!!!!" She screamed and the other three looked their way.  
  
Tenshi blanched, and took a cautious step back, her index finger pointing at Tyrain, "A-another one!!!!!... Lucifer is far more handsome than you!" The girls all issued short screams in horror and started to run away, except for Kaze who looked at the three baffled.  
  
"D-demo! He has pretty hair!" She wailed in indecision, and Himiko grabbed her by the arm and started towing her away.  
  
"Hayaku! Find Golden Boy! He'll save us from this evil!" Himiko yelled and the other two yelled agreement and helped Himiko pull Kaze away and out of sight.  
  
The trio watched after them, dumbfounded, and Umi stepped out from another corridor still in her earlier formal wear; she looked down the corridor that the others had just escaped through and shook her head, "Let me guess, idiot-tachi just went looking for poor Gabriel." She turned and faced them, her face going pale, "H-hentai. Endymion-ouji!" she gave an uneasy laugh and strode forward, holding out her hand for him to kiss, "How pleasant to see you again." Umi did not even try to force a smile on her face as he kissed her hand. Umi nodded her head toward Selenity-hime and turned her attention to Tyrain, "And you are?"  
  
Selenity fought back a surge of giggles as Tyrain blushed profusely, much in the same way that Umi herself did in front of Gabriel, "A-atashi wa Chikyuu no Tyrain-Ouji." He took her hand in his brought it to his lips breathing in her soft scent of lavender, "And you are Fair Maiden? I would very much like to the name of such beauty."  
  
Umi blushed with humility, and she graced him with a small smile, "Watashi wa Mercury no Umi-hime." Umi pulled her hand away, and Selenity swore that Tyrain looked utterly crushed by this action. He smiled devilishly and leaned forward.  
  
"I had no idea that Mercury had such beauty hid beneath its icy waters, perhaps if I had known; we would already be acquainted." He released Selenity from his hold on her and gently grasped Umi's forearms, "I hope that we shall come to know each other Umi-hime, I truly do."  
  
Umi was about to respond, when a blonde head appeared around a corner. The young man attached to that head bowed respectfully to all present then smiled a winning smile, "Ano, I seem to be lost. Would any of you be willing to escort me to the harbor? I'm trying to get back to Earth."  
  
Endymion shook his head and draped an arm casually over the man's shoulders, "Leaving already Jadeite? I thought that you'd stick around a while and enjoy yourself!"  
  
The young man scowled and shrugged Endymion's arm off, "Unlike you Endymion- sama, I have duties to my planet that I must perform; I have not the time to laze about with the fair women of this world. Now, if no one will escort me, I must try to find my own way."  
  
"Matte!" Umi exclaimed interrupting him and looking at him as though he were her savior, "I'd be happy to escort you to the harbor." She said sweetly, and gaining the stares of everyone there, "Heh, Well I was on my way there Sir, and I'd be willing to show the way." She said, making hand motions to Jadeite, trying to communicate her need to be away from them.  
  
Jadeite's eyes widened in realization, and he smiled warmly down at her, "I'd be honored to have the company of such a lovely young lady." He offered his arm to her, and she took it, allowing Jadeite to sweep her away. Selenity giggled slightly under her breath; things were certainly interesting ever since Umi-hime had arrived.  
  
* * *  
  
Akai swung quickly behind a tall column, watching her young friend leaving the summoning circle. Trails of power clung to her shoulders, misty and frail, but brilliant in the approaching darkness. Stepping along the path of shadows, Akai followed Kagura through the many courtyards and mazes; the girl did not seem to be going anywhere in particular. Closing her eyes, pausing for a few moments, she forced her will into thought and stretched herself to a close friend. "Midori-san."  
  
A wave of spring scented air pervaded Akai's senses and she breathed deeply in response to it. Akai-sama. It is as we feared then?  
  
Red eyes tearing, Akai whispered a silent affirmation to the night. "Will you follow her, Midori-san? Or will you stand against her?"  
  
I will do as Abuzohar directs me, Akai-san. It is by his will that I have become the Moon's inner guardian. I will offer my prayers to him, if that is what you wish? Do more than that, I cannot. The presence immediately broke connection with Akai, and the woman sighed.  
  
"Our only hope now is to somehow divert Selenity-sama's attention to a lesser evil. Beryl might do some damage if we permit her to, but I do not wish to think that I am betraying a strong ally into Kagura's hands. 'If my God is for me, then who can be against me,'" she murmured, quoting an old proverb from those on Earth. "There prophets were right. Yet, now I must decide between two gods."  
  
* * *  
  
Princess Mars swept elegantly into the throne room, followed by Jupiter and Mercury. They were known to be the most ruthless of all the courts women- with the exception of Jupiter, who only did what the others told her to.  
  
Running skilled fingers over the wall, Mars declared, "I know it is here somewhere. I have seen the Queen enter many times to admire the Ginzuishou, though she did not realize that I had watched." She pressed against every spot she knew of, but no panels slipped aside and nothing was revealed to her. "I'm surprised they do not guard the throne room more heavily. It would be such a tragedy if the Ginzuishou were to be lost to some ruffians who just wished to leave our beautiful Millennium defenseless."  
  
The other two snickered appreciatively. Ami-hime stepped forward and held her hand before the wall. Her aura blazed softly. "I believe I can find what you seek, Rei-san." The wall shimmered, ice running down it's length, cracks formed around the edges of a massive door, causing Mars no Rei to squeal in delight.  
  
"That's it! That's it! Nicely done, Ami-chan!"  
  
"What are you all doing?" Umi stepped into the room, having dropped Jadeite at the docks some two hours ago. She had been wandering around, desperate for some distraction. "Why are you in the Throne all alone?"  
  
Jupiter's lips trembled for a response, her normally strong personality failing her in this moment; Rei dropped her hands to her hips and glared angrily. "What's it to you, Umi-hime? Shouldn't you be off with your Silver senshi, doing something important? Like attending to Gabriel-ouji? You are his latest bed warmer, are you not?" Mars laughed derisively, "His whore?"  
  
Umi's chin dropped, setting itself dangerously. "Do not cross me Mars. You know well enough that if I can draw with Kagura-sama, I can take you down more swiftly than thought. Now answer me, and I might let you off with a warning. What are you all doing?"  
  
"I do not believe it is any of your business, Bastard. Go back home, Mother awaits you." Ami stepped close to Umi, her eyes narrowing sadistically. "Or I could send you home: in three grisly pieces. It would be my pleasure to do so. You are not needed here. I can take care of Selenity-hime's needs on my own. You services are not required anymore."  
  
The hilt of Umi's sword flashed out, blade dancing in the air, and it was at Ami's throat before anymore insults could spill forth. Umi's breath hissed through her clenched teeth, her jaw working angrily. "Kaa-sama sent me. Since she has not formally called me back, I am staying. Now, I suggest you all leave, or I will report this to the Queen. Now."  
  
Mars nodded to Jupiter and looped her arm through Ami's. She inclined her head to the side, smiling nastily at Umi from under her heavy lashes. "Sayonara, Umi-san."  
  
Umi watched them stalk slowly form the room, making sure they had left, then carved the tip of her blade against the ice her sister had formed; it broke apart easily, and she grinned in satisfaction. Again, she etched her sword into the wall, carving the symbol of the moon there, placing her own sign between the two points. That done, she spun back to the door, and exited to the hallway before her, making soft tracks to her room and sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hai, Selenity-sama," Umi nodded. She had decided to make a quick stop at the Queen's quarters; Ami-tachi weren't going to get away with something like this. The safety of the realm depended on the Ginzuishou. "I thought it wise to inform you of their transgressions. I wouldn't want your life at risk; or the lives of anyone else. Though, I would appreciate it if you did not inform them that you were alerted of their actions. Just watch them, is all I ask."  
  
The Queen walked around her glass throne, her pale hair trailing on the floor behind her. She seemed so old in that instant, Umi felt she should help the woman in some way. Selenity made her way over on her own, stretching a fragile, shaking hand to caress Umi's blue hair, stroking the small curls framing her face. "Just as your mother would have wanted you." a sad smile crossed the Queens face, and Umi ducked her head to catch the small woman, as she tripped. Selenity smiled up at her, "You are everything Mariana ever wanted in a daughter, Umi-ojousama."  
  
Umi's eyes widened and she tightened her grip on the Queen. "Selenity- sama."  
  
"Gomen, Umi-chan." Selenity pulled a small device from the pocket of her silk robe, letting the fine silver chain of an amulet fall into Umi's hand. She held the sapphire stone a moment and then released that to the girl as well. "Mariana has left us; you are now Queen."  
  
* * *  
  
Weeks passed, and still, no one had heard from Umi. She rejected all visitors, even Gabriel, who frequently wished to see her. She had gone to Mercury, been crowned, and had returned of her own accord in order to protect the Moon. But she never left her room now; she was too afraid of what might happen, what she might do, were she to fall back in with her senshi. What would she say to Gabriel? All she wanted to do was sit under her covers in the darkness, sit and forget. She was Queen now.  
  
A thin strip of light flashed over her face, the creaking of the door disturbing her depressive state. She daintily peeked out over the edge of her bed, and squinted at the light's intrusion. The door closed; Someone was walking toward her, her bed was put under pressure, and she was being gently wrapped in a warm embrace. Umi scooted away in surprise and turned over, facing none other than Gabriel. She propped her head on her arm and glared severely at him. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I was worried, Mi-chan. You haven't been out of your room for days now." He sat up and patted his knee, pulling her cheek onto it when she did not respond to him. He twisted her hair into his hands. "What will you do now?"  
  
"I don't know, Gabriel-kun. Though Selenity-sama has been advising me, and she tells me it would be best to take a husband. And I have several choices she says, though I believe I shall wed a man who has some influence over this present battle. My choices rest in Earth then. They're the only force which has close relations to Beryl. It may give me an opportunity to negotiate with her."  
  
Gabriel continued to run his hand over her small head, listening as her breath slowed and became even and deep. He lifted her head off of his knee and laid it onto one of her giant pillows. He quietly leaned over and kissed her pale, cool forehead. "If you want influence, marry Kagura, Mi- chan. The lives of us all rest in her hands."  
  
He walked slowly to the door and slipped through into the hallway, staring up at the high arch of the ceiling. "Mi-chan."  
  
"She is quite a catch, Nii-san." Kagura slid out from behind a pillar, clothed in her long white nightgown; her long orange hair fell over her shoulders and rested onto her hips. She grinned. "Am I too assume that we have a new addition to the family?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Imouto-chan." The last word hissed angrily from his mouth. "Why would I waste my time with such a child as Umi-hime? She is nowhere near my station. I have a throne to think of." His eyes saddened and he turned away from her. "You are my only Queen, Kagura. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
Her small arms wrapped tightly around his waist, the soft white sleeves of her gown falling over his tan skin. Gabriel clasped her tiny hands and pulled her closer into his back. She pressed her lips onto one of his shoulder blades and sighed. "Aishiteru, Nii-san. Aishiteru."  
  
Gabriel's muscles tightened beneath her and his hands gripped her wrists like iron. He unwrapped her arms from him and threw them back at her. "You're a liar, Kagura. I can't believe you anymore. You're on your own."  
  
"Gabriel-ouji," Kagura tipped her chin down, glaring up at him from her darkening yellow eyes. "Do not defy me. Kagura may not be able to take you on single-handedly, but you know well that with my power and strength , she could defeat the Gods by herself. You leave us, you will die, I assure you." Kagura's head rose slightly and her eyes cleared. "I need you, Nii- san. Kaa-chan paired us for a reason. We can win this together. We can defeat Selenity."  
  
He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her sharp knuckles. They began to walk slowly down the way, swinging their hands back and forth. The colors of the wall were fading from silvery-blue to a white and then led into golden yellow, until the whole hallway glowed. His door stood off to the right, and he gave her hand a slight tug in that direction. "Stay with me tonight. We don't have to make love," he stroked her bangs back with both of his hands and kissed her nose. "I just want to hold you in my arms for a while."  
  
"You know we can't. I can't anyway. I told you I would not, and I meant it Nii-san." She stepped back from him and laughed. "Your seduction won't work on me tonight. Sleep, Nii-san. We won't have much of a chance to rest once things start to accelerate."  
  
Gabriel nodded and pushed open the tall gold door, glancing over his shoulder once before entering the darkness of his room, almost hoping she would change her mind as she always did; but she did not move from her spot. Kagura smiled and waved him in, rocking back on her heels, waiting till the door was fully shut.  
  
* * *  
  
Lucifer tramped heavily down the steps of the west wing, his black boots ringing on the silver steps. Something had awakened him and now he had some desperate reason to be in the presence of the Moon. The temple would be a quite place to converse with his conscience. So he was slightly surprised, walking into the holy place, to see it already had one occupant. Her long, shining hair drifted onto her heels, her bare feet curled under her. She was leaning over her lap, fiddling with the side of her skirt and holding something else out of sight. Lucifer walked up behind her, quietly kneeling behind her. "Sumimasen. I did not know there would be anyone else here this late."  
  
The girl turned and smiled. "Daijobu, Lucifer-san. I am glad for the company." Kagura's bare shoulders shivered in the earthlight , and Lucifer inched forward on his knees, pulling off his black cloak and draping it over her. "Arigato, Lucifer-san."  
  
He sat next to her and watched her fiddle with five stars resting in her white clothed lap. They looked nearly identical to the one dangling at her thin throat. He reached over and clasped her hand in his. "What is someone so young doing at this late hour? Can you not sleep, Kagura-san?"  
  
Kagura sighed and removed her feet from under her and pulled her knees to her chest. "My life seems to be getting ahead of me, Lucifer-san. I'm too young for myself, but too old for myself. I don't understand myself at all." She looked over into his dark eyes and blushed. "I'm sorry to trouble you with such things."  
  
"I myself am having trouble thinking. It seems that my family isn't too excited about the prospect of me being here or the fact that I am the heir to the throne. I must admit it's no thrill for me either; Endymion and Tyrain do not enjoy my company and I do not enjoy theirs. I find them to be too devious for my taste." He examined her profile and smiled softly at her downcast eyes. "It seems that the only friends that I have here are Usa- hime and." Lucifer chuckled deep in his throat, watching pink spread over her cheeks. "Are we friends, Kagura-san?"  
  
"I don't know, are we?" she raised her gaze to his and looked hopefully into his eyes. "I want us to be friends, Lucifer-san. I guess it would be a little impossible though."  
  
Lucifer scooted closer to her, resting his hand under the cloak as it rested on her shoulder. His hand caressed her bare skin and he closed his eyes as she jumped, her skin heating. His lips touched her skin and he grinned into her shoulder. "To me, you are already more than a friend, Kagura-san."  
  
"It's so cold out tonight," she whispered, standing quickly to shake off his hand and his lips. Drawing the cloak tightly around her, Kagura walked to the entrance of the temple and quietly leaned her body against one of the wide marble doors. Light caught in her fiery hair and danced through its tips. Lucifer noticed, for the first time, that Kagura's hair had a slight curl to it, and when she looked over her shoulder at him, the curls seemed to gather at her waist. "Lucifer-san?"  
  
He yawned suddenly and smiled, rising to his feet. Sidling over, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "It's getting late. We should both be in bed, Kagura-san."  
  
She began to remove the cloak. "I'll walk you back to your room, Lucifer- san. My room is on the other side of the palace and you shouldn't have to walk twice as much as is needed."  
  
"Hai," he grinned, throwing the black cloth around her again. "and keep this. I have many others. You, being a foolish young girl, wouldn't know any better to bring one."  
  
"Lucifer." Kagura started, but he grabbed her hand and all thoughts left her, for she was lost in his smile.  
  
They began to walk toward the entrance to the palace, only yards from where the temple was built, moving in absolute silence with the exception of Kagura's gown. The night was peaceful around them; all was perfectly still. Naturally it would be so, for all sensible subjects were asleep in their beds. A light breeze picked up after a moment, fanning them both. Lucifer held his arm more tightly around her, slipping it to her waist when the wind did not die. And then he stopped, pulling her as close to him as possible. She looked up at him and began to smile, but something distracted her attention to his left hind side. Flash!  
  
Kagura had escaped Lucifer's arms and killed the creature before it could even strike them. Squatting inelegantly, she lifted it's blue clawed hand, examining the kanji stamped into it's palm. The slick, green eyes were starting to film, the skin beginning to pale from dark green to a pale, sickly yellow. She glared down at it, standing back, and tripping into Lucifer. "Beryl."  
  
"Nani."  
  
"You said so yourself that there were those who did not wish for you to be King. Apparently Beryl is one of them." Kagura held her hand out, allowing her blade to fall back into her unscarred palm. "Beryl must be quite uneasy to feel she needs you assassinated. She never did trust in her own power.weak Beryl."  
  
Lucifer laid his hands over her shoulders, feeling their tense reflex to his touch. Kagura flinched and then softened, allowing Lucifer to draw her to his side. "We should tell the Queen."  
  
Kagura shook her head and shivered again, as she had been for many hours now. The cold must have been getting to her. "Iie. I think until we have a major attack, it would be wise to keep such pitiful attempts under wraps. The youma could have been acting on it's own, you never know with these creatures."  
  
"Even so."  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist, nestling her head into his shoulder. "Even so, I think I shall walk you to your room, and hear no more talk of speaking with Selenity. You said you wanted to rest."  
  
Lucifer gazed down into her lamplight eyes, feeling an uncontrollable urge to kiss that puckered mouth. And as he leaned, she giggled and ducked her head, only letting his lips hit the crown of her head. He blinked and smiled, burying his face back into those wavy locks of orange silk. "I think we should be getting back to bed now, Kagura-san."  
  
"Hai." Kagura drew him forward, his long cape billowing behind her as they walked swiftly into the palace walls. "But what is this talk of we?" she rounded a corner and flew down a blackened hallway. Coming to some silver steps, she turned right. "Are you implying something, Lucifer?"  
  
He watched her wave her hand over a wall, intrigued as the symbol of the earth centered in a star, blazed into the granite. The wall disappeared, and she dragged him through. He was out of breath by the time they came to a dead end, doors towering above them; his bedroom. He tugged on a strand of hair hanging over her narrow shoulder, not speaking, simply enjoying her company. He smiled to himself as a slight giggle escaped her. Laying a hand on his door, he pushed it slightly, looking into the black room and then back to her. She tipped forward to glance in, then straightened and smiled. Lucifer reached for her hand.  
  
"Lucifer-san?" Kagura inclined her head and laughed gently. "Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
Lucifer pulled her toward the door, stopping in surprise when she did not resist. He tugged at her arm once more, amazed as she glided forward a few more steps. Flinging the door open, he swung her into the room, reveling in her white glow, for the whole room, when lighted, was still pitch black. He made his way to the bed and sat there, removing his boots and some of his heavier armoring. Looking up he laughed; Kagura blushed suddenly, unarmed. "You were so willing just seconds ago, Kagura-san."  
  
She blushed even more, rubbing her knuckles over the back of her head; her sleeve fell away from her arm, revealing her pale white skin. "I've never been with any other man but Nii-san."  
  
"Kuso," he murmured, examining her slender form. "No wonder he was so angry with me. He was your lover." Lucifer stood, gently pulling her closer and slipping the cloak form her shoulders; he touched the exposed skin with absolute tenderness. "Would I be out of line, Hime-san, to say that you look absolutely heavenly to me at this very moment?"  
  
Kagura lifted her face to him, and a small breath escaped her lips, immediately sealed by his; his arms hugged her waist and she could no longer resist wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing wherever it was possible. She'd needed somebody for so long, and there were some things that Gabriel just wasn't able to do. His love had been hard and passionate; though Lucifer's did not lack her brother's passion, it was more tender and heartfelt. She could tell his love went deeper than lust.  
  
He tipped her into his arms and carried her over to his bed, gently laying her there, crawling over her. She pulled him down to her, kissing his forehead and trembling lips. And it was then that they spoke that fateful word, binding each other with a simple gasp of, "Aishiteru."  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel lay sprawled out across his bed, not bothering to stop the flow of tears making their way down the sides of face. She was making love to him; he could feel it through his bond to her, "Kagura," he choked out, trying not to close his eyes and see it. How could she do this? How could she leave him for-for that Earthian Bastard? He wished he knew, but logic failed him at the moment. He was hurting, but more than that; he was angry at his sister for this utter betrayal. Gabriel slowly dragged himself out of bed and ran a hand hastily through his mussed hair. He needed to get back at his sister, make her wish she had never left him; he needed another woman that he could seduce and make Kagura jealous with.  
  
The question was: who would be willing to do this for him? Or who could be easily seduced? He thought for a moment before a face with blue eyes and hair flashed in his mind, causing him to smirk. Umi-ouhi would do quite well for this plan, and she was the only one who wasn't allied to Kagura in some way that would go along with this.  
  
He nodded as if to reassure himself, "Gomen Nasai Umi-chan, demo I need to do this." He closed his eyes and imagined seeing her smile at him and tell him it was okay with her. Gabriel smiled to himself and walked out of his room and down the hall to Umi's quarters.  
  
Upon reaching her room, he knocked on her door and waited a moment before entering. "Mi-chan?" he called, looking at the empty bed in surprise. He walked to the bathing room and opened the door; she wasn't there. Frowning, Gabriel left the empty room and shut the door behind him, and he then turned and began walking down the corridors, looking for Umi. His stomach clenched with worry as he walked into the arena and saw only Himiko and Tenshi dueling.  
  
He walked towards them, and they stopped; Tenshi's eyes narrowing dangerously, "What do you want Gabriel? Here to kill Lucifer?" She growled softly as she changed her practice sword for her razor sharp glaive, causing Gabriel to take a cautious step back.  
  
"Believe me Tenshi, if I wanted to kill Lucifer; I would have gone to his room not here, where you would be." She glared at him, her eyes trying to get him to say more, but he changed the subject, "Have either of you seen Umi?"  
  
Himiko shook her head, red tresses swaying like fire, "Iie, isn't she in her room?"  
  
Gabriel shook his head, "Iie, I already looked there; she hasn't been out of her room in days, and I'm starting to worry." Tenshi's eyes softened as she saw the genuine worry on his face; she walked over to him, patting his upper arm comfortingly.  
  
"Maybe she's hiding Gabriel-kun; you know how she is after all. She seems to think no one likes her, so maybe." But she stopped at Gabriel's look and gave an uneasy smile, "If you're really that worried Gabriel, I'll help you look for her all right?  
  
Gabriel nodded and walked out of the arena with Tenshi and Himiko at his sides, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut, which told him that something was wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagura cuddled closer to Lucifer, lazily throwing a leg over his hard thighs; he was still asleep, breathing softly in the darkness; so she lay there quietly, pressing herself closer to him every few minutes. His body was so warm and solid, comforting to her lonely soul. She nuzzled the side of his chest and giggled as he groaned and turned on his side to face her. "Sleep well, Kagura?" he murmured, kissing her eyelids.  
  
A bell sounded, and Kagura rose quickly, the sheets falling from her bare chest. Fire cascaded down her shoulders and breasts, glowing against her moon pale flesh. Lucifer reached out and pulled her back to his side, positioning himself over her and between her slender legs. "Only the midnight bells." He entered into her, thrusting slowly and drawing himself out, continuing in this fashion until she began to arch her back. He laughed quietly and pulled himself free, rolling to the side. "If only this could last a little longer...So again I ask, sleep well?"  
  
"Almost as well as you, Ouji-san." She clambered on top of him and laughed, brushing the long black hair from his eyes. "But it doesn't matter. I am just glad to be by your side. It's been a while since." She laughed lightly and leaned over to kiss him, falling gently to his chest.  
  
Sliding his hand over her lower back, Lucifer sighed in pleasure, "Do you know how long I have waited for you Kagura?" He pulled on the ends of her hair with both his hands and let a deep laugh escape his lips. "Do you think a child might come of this?"  
  
She relaxed herself onto his stomach, purring gently as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small back. Her ear, pressed sleepily to his breast, could faintly make out the steady beat of his heart. It had not been so stable when he had made love to her; she knew, for it had seemed to become her own. Everything of her body was now with Lucifer's, so if a child were to come of it. "So be it. I would carry your child with all the happiness of my heart."  
  
"Kagura," a low moan burst from his lips and he held her mouth to his, pulling at her soft lips. His sex was pushing up against her desperately, trying to find it's way to hers.  
  
She rolled to the side and giggled haughtily. "Again? So soon? I must recover from your other attempts to pleasure."  
  
Slowly, he lifted his body from the black bed sheets, his stomach muscles working to move him. He threw his legs over to the side and sat there, head in hands, hanging his body out over his knees. Kagura wrapped the sheets around her naked body and knelt behind him, massaging his neck. Lucifer reached up and rested his hands on hers. "I made love to you. I shouldn't have.With our blood lines. Much is at stake for us, now. And.you're so young, Kagura."  
  
"Only seventeen Ouji-san. That is not so young."  
  
"Kagura," he squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to his back, relief washing through him as she buried her face in his black hair. "I'm nearly thirty now. It was inappropriate to have pulled you in. I have taken advantage of you. Your purity." He leaned his head back in his hands and blew out angrily through his mouth.  
  
"I did not resist you, Ouji.Lucifer. I could never resist you." She rested her chin on his shoulder, stretching up to do so. His body tensed slightly and she rested one hand on his left arm. "Do not leave me as Nii-san has. I cannot bear anymore heartbreak."  
  
Lucifer twisted around and lifted her into his lap, holding her as she wrapped her legs around him. Their kiss did not end this time; rather, it seemed to last forever and ever in what was to be the last few, precious moments of their night.  
  
* * *  
  
Gracefully, her skates barely touching the rink; Umi moved to the center of ice rink and raised her hands. Crossing her feet, putting her skates onto their toes, she held that position for a moment, taking deep, calming breaths. Then, after the moment, she pushed her legs apart fluidly and began to propel herself forward, closing her eyes.  
  
Somewhere, almost in another world it seemed, she felt her body twist tightly and lift up into the air a moment, before touching the ground again. She smiled, enjoying the feel of cold air against her cheeks. She sighed, letting her body sway in time to music she could hear in her head, trying to forget her troubles and remember happier times.  
  
Swaying gracefully, her knees bending then springing upward, causing her body to fly into the air; she twisted her body loosely and completed the jump, but she didn't notice.  
  
What she did notice was the small pair of hands that locked with hers and spun her into another tight jump. Landing, Umi locked hands with her new partner again and they sped around the rink, their moves entirely in synch. They both tucked their bodies in and pulled off a double Lutz and joined hands again. Umi knew who this was, only one person knew and could perform this routine as flawlessly as she did; this was her sister Ami. Umi smiled a bit as they used each other's momentum to perform an axel. Umi felt that she was in heaven, only when the sisters skated did they get along, and Umi wanted to stay on the ice forever, just to enjoy that kind of peace.  
  
Unfortunately, Umi was keeping her eyes closed, and she didn't see her sister draw a dagger from her belt. Umi glided forward, still deep in the routine and she never saw it coming. Moving into a turn in synch with her sister, Ami lunged into the turn and tackle her sister to the ice. Umi's eyes snapped open with surprise as her head hit the ice full force, "Ami- neesan! Nani?" She asked , confused and frightened.  
  
Ami didn't answer her, instead she pinned Umi down and straddled her, leaving Umi's stomach open and unprotected. She raised her dagger, "Shi-ne Umi-imoutosan." Ami whispered and plunged the dagger into her sisters exposed belly.  
  
Umi gritted her teeth with the pain then cried out as her sister got up and left the ice rink, taking her dagger with her. Umi curled onto her side and held her stomach, trying desperately to stem the blood flowing freely from the wound. "Gabriel." She moaned softly, hoping for some reason, that he would hear her. 


End file.
